ArchAngel series: Never Know Thy Truth
by Blitzfreak
Summary: Nephylim were forbidden from Earth. So why was she here? Who are her parents? Join Castiel, Dean, and Sam as they help a girl named Asariel find out what she truly and rightfully is in Heaven... and on Earth. [CastielxOC][slightDeanxOC][SamxOC][Daddy!Lucifier] *WARNING! there might be slight OOC*
1. Prologue: Nathaniel Prophet

The dreary night collapsed around the man running, keeping to the shadows and hardly making a noise. He would glance back from time to time, but his feet never stopped running. The black trench coat he wore flapped in the wind his pace created, and it wasn't long until he was swiftly climbing up a fence in the middle of an alley and he landed on the other side. His green eyes glanced back at the top of the fence and it seemed like his adversary had stopped in its chase, but a sudden sound of wind made the man turn slowly to the front. Before him, the very creature that was chasing him, stood in front of him.

He looked over the creature, though every once in a while an image would zap and the man could see what the creature was disguised as. A man. Blond hair, blue eyed. But his true form... Nothing but a dark and sinister looking beast that... No the image changed again and it was an angel. An angel that had two broken wings limp beside him. In his right hand a broken sword, the tip seeming to be lost from some sort of battle.

"Prophet Nathaniel," the angel spoke, his voice smooth and comforting. The Prophet Nathaniel narrowed his eyes and soon felt the discomfort of the chain linked fence against his back. His hand, behind his back, he gripped the fence with so much force that he was sure the small points on the fence were digging in and drawing blood. "Why would you run from me? I thought we were making so much progress." The angel took a step forward towards Nathaniel, but the Prophet hit the fence again.

A car passed and for once the prophet was shown in some light. His head was bleeding, a shoulder was dislocated, and there was blood staining his shirt on his abdomen. A swollen eye looked up at the angel and Nathaniel spit some of his blood on the ground before the creature, "What makes you think that I would ever tell you the secrets of heaven? The child is hidden Lucifer... You'll never find her." The former angel seemed to pause for a moment and then took a step forward.

Suddenly Nathaniel found his shirt curled up in the fist of the angels, and he groaned when he was forced away from the fence. His hand strained to keep hold of the links, but the feeling in his arm was starting to wean away the more blood that he lost. "Nathaniel... Don't test my patience," Lucifer hissed at the prophet. But then dropped his head and suddenly the angel was laughing. The prophet, confused, looked at the angel and was soon thrown to the ground forced to look up into the angels eyes. They glowed red in anger, but there was something else there as well... Nathaniel wasn't sure what was happening but he soon felt pain shoot up his leg and he cried out. "Shhhh, you wouldn't want to wake the neighbors." Lucifer pointed his thumb to the abandoned building beside them. Nathaniel gritted his teeth and glared.

A small noise came from Lucifer, and the angel was down at eye level in seconds. "Now, Nathaniel. Let's talk about... Nephilim. Shall we?" The prophet whimpered, and let his head fall back a part of him knowing that he would most likely not being lasting till the morning. _Stay safe... Young one. _


	2. Part 1: Pilot

**Hello. I ****haven't **** posted a story for a while. I****'****ve been getting into Supernatural recently and this story came to mind. I****'****ll post when I can, and I hope that you enjoy. **

**[Part 1] **

_I know you can't hear me_

_But that does not mean_

_I don't want you to feel me, ooh ooh_

_It's just a matter of time_

_Til you are mine _

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of music. One glance at the clock tells me that it's later on in the morning, I had to have hit the snooze in my sleep, and got up. I stretched only slightly in the warmth of the sun rays coming in through the curtains. It's Saturday in the middle of December. You would have thought I'd wake up to Christmas carols and rolled around with so much festive spirit that it made you want to gag. In truth that's what my Aunt was like during this time of year. The house was decorated basement to attic with christmas trees, santa clauses, angel statues, the scene of Jesus' birth, and christmas lights. I wasn't a downer during this time of the year, I actually really enjoyed the holiday, but for some reason as I grew older all of the festivities bored me to the point that I only put a smile on my face when shopping for decorations with my Aunt just so she didn't take me through the whole mall just to find Santa and have me sit on his lap. It was embarrassing.

_Who am I? Who am I?_

_You say angels from the sky don't walk the earth, ooh_

_As time goes by, I realize_

_There's so much more than I could ever learn_

_You're an angel in disguise_

After a few more measures in the song I got to my feet and sat in front of my mirror. What stared back at me was a creature that I didn't remember seeing when I crawled under my sheets only 8 hours before. Quick as I could I combed down the mess that was my straight as a board, blond hair. It felt just past my shoulder blades. I stared into my tired green eyes, and applied a small amount of mascara, then proceeded with foundation. After that was finished I threw my shirt off my torso and walked over to my closet. I had several summer outfits, cute and comfortable to wear. I didn't want to freeze though so obligated to a white sweater that had snowflakes around it. For pants I threw on some tight fitting jeans and fuzzy, creamy brown boots that had little 'puff; balls on the strings ends where I could tighten them. I examined myself in the mirror, frowning. There was a piece missing from all of this...

_Don't cry I'll be home soon_

_You know I want someone to be with you_

_It's just a matter of time_

_Til you are mine _

I glanced to my jewelry box and took from it a necklace that bore angel wings. It was beautiful, and the last thing that I had of my mother. She had died when I was just born, leaving me without a father or mother. The doctors were able to locate my aunt so that I could grow up with my mothers family, they hadn't been able to figure out who my father was or any family that could care for me. When I'd first found out about my father I'd wanted to ask why the doctors didn't try harder to find him, but it eventually passed on with me thinking that he was a douche to begin with... He probably didn't even know I was here. I sighed lightly and put the necklace on, it fit just above my collarbone, and it stuck there.

_Who am I? Who am I?_

_You say angels from the sky don't walk the earth, ooh_

_As time goes by, I realize_

_There's so much more than I could ever learn_

_You're an angel in disguise_

_And the truth is_

_I am scared all the time_

_I'm terrified_

_When I think of the world without her_

Stomping down the stairs I passed through the kitchen and grabbed orange juice, which my uncle held out for me, and sat at the table. In the center of the table sat a decorative snowman, which held a candle in front of it, impersonating that of someone trying to get warm. I shifted it to the right before bringing my arm back and saying quick grace. Breakfast was all that different than the school day, though we were off for Christmas break, it was the usual two links of Sausage, spoonful of eggs, and two smaller sized pancakes with a dab of peanut butter on the surface.

It didn't take long to dig in, and I was practically inhaling the food. My aunt wasn't here this morning, though the mother figure would often times stick around in the mornings to make sure I hadn't wasted any of my food by giving it to the dog, a small mixed breed that came up half on my calf. I snuck the dog a piece of Sausage while my uncle was cleaning the stove. "What are your plans for today, Asariel?" He asked me, whipping off the water from his hands from when he'd been cleaning.

At the sound of my name I bring my hand away from the dog, Felix is his name, and glance up at my Uncle. His name is actually Phillip, Phil for short. My mother was his sister-in-law, my mother didn't have any brothers. Phil is close to 37 years old, and had a minimal job in home improvement working for a sleazy 50 year old man, who didn't pay my uncle well enough for the jobs he does. "I'm meeting up with Sarah, and we're going to the mall for a little while. I think she has to babysit her cousins or something like that at three, so we weren't gonna stay out too long."

Phil nodded and crossed his arms. "Did you need me to get you some cash or anything?" He asked, though he knew very well that I would never accept his money. I felt enough gratitude towards him and my aunt for taking me in after they'd just gotten married, I didn't want to burden them anymore than necessary.

I shook my head and got up from the table, grabbing my plate and silverware and placing it in the sink next to him. "No, I don't plan on buying anything. Sarah was just gonna try on some clothes for the concert at the stage this weekend." He didn't fight me on my decision, but I could see the slight relief in his shoulders. I pecked his cheek quickly before grabbing my purse on the back of my chair and walking towards the door, "See ya! Don't wait up!"

-Never know thy truth-

If there was one thing I found more irritating than shopping, it was going shopping with a shopaholic like Sarah's good friend Kyndra. When I'd reached the mall, sharp at 10 a.m might I add, that I found out that Sarah had brought along Kyndra, she'd explained to me that Kyndra and her had run by one another once Sarah had arrived. Being the kind person I knew Sarah was, she asked Kyndra to join us, making that planned trip a smorgasbord of clothes until noon without a break, and me starving because Sarah and I were planning on lunch by this time.

The two other females were giggling in the back dressing room, talking about Derek, Basketball star of the school. I wasn't interested too badly in sports players, especially Derek who acted like a jerk most of the time to me anyway. I liked the hard worker types, not jocks.

When they emerged I looked over Sarah's outfit. She wore a white sweater, similar to mine only without designs, and a light blue scarf. For pants, it was some skinny jeans that fit well into the black knee boots. I always thought Sarah was pretty, but this was absolutely gorgeous on her, especially with her light brown hair to the side. "Well, what do you think, Asariel?" I smiled at her, becoming a little brighter when she turned around to show me the back.

Kyndra was beside her, a long grey sweater on, white leggings on under that, and calf high grey boots. She was smiling at Sarah as well. "You look darn adorable, Sarah!" She exclaimed, doing a small dance and hugging Sarah. I nodded in agreement though I didn't speak.

"Thanks, Kyndra." Sarah pulled back from the hug and looked down at herself. Of all the people I thought who should be proud of how they looked, Sarah was it. But the girl before me never looked at herself as beautiful, or angelic. She thought she was normal, not like her smile could put a smile on anyone elses face. This was the girl that Sarah is. "Asariel?" I snapped from my moment in time and let my friend come back into focus. "I'm checking out, then well get lunch. Kyndra's meeting Laramie soon so she's gonna stay here for a little bit longer." I nodded and followed after her, but not before being nearly hugged to death by Kyndra before we could leave.

As we walked up to the counter I grabbed Sarah's sleeve, pulling lightly so that she'd look at me. "You look beautiful, Sarah..." I murmured, a soft smile on my face. Sarah stared for a moment, but smiled nonetheless and nodded. Whispering a thank you back when her bag was handed to her and we headed off to the food court.

We were sitting at a table near Taco Bell when I felt the pain in my abdomen. It was subtle at first, certain that it was just hunger pains from not being able to eat for so long. Eventually, however, I started to notice that it was a little different from the usual pains. "Are you feeling alright, Asariel?" Sarah asked me, having just finished her mexican pizza.

I glanced at my half eaten burrito and groaned. "I think I'm coming down with something, I'll try to ignore it." I grabbed the burrito and attempted to eat again, but stopped mid chew when another pain hit my abdomen. I felt the burrito taken from my hard gripped hands and looked up at Sarah who was throwing away our food. She returned and picked up her bags and mine.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Sarah smiled, pulling me out of the metal chair and we walked for the exit. Sarah glidded across the floor, which I watched from my slightly hunched form beside her. It wasn't long until the nippy air of outside hit, and I was left shivering in the cold with Sarah as my only company. She talked mainly about the family plans that she had for winter break, probably in attempt to distract me from my pain. She asked me questioned me about my plans from time to time.

I explained to her that my Aunt, Uncle, and I were traveling my grandmothers. We were leaving tomorrow, and wouldn't back until after new years. I wished I wasn't going, my grandmother was good company, of course, but she always tried to get me to make some sort of disgusting stew with her. She was old, and probably didn't have many years left, which is why we've been going to her house every year, but there were times that I did enjoy, like her putting her old dentchures on grandpa's ear and yelling that he'd stolen them for earrings.

Sarah nodded, "So that means this will be the last I'll be seeing of you this break? I hope that you have a great time, Asariel. God bless you." I nodded.

"God bless you, Sarah." I replied back, and noticed for only that small moment that the pain was gone and I could finally stand up more. Her kind smile shifted for a moment and we stopped just in front of my house.

She looked at my house, seeming like she was considering staying for a little while, but felt rude asking. I opened my mouth to invite her in, but Sarah was already speaking, "Well, I'll see you in January, Asariel. I need to get ready for work." She waved and was gone before I had the chance to say goodbye as well.

I entered the house, but wasn't greeted as I took off my shoes. The vacant space that held the car keys told me that Phil had been called into work. I was home alone until Aunt Macy returned from work at 5. It was 1 o'clock now and I was still gripping my abdomen tight. Taking the stairs one at a time I made progress up them until I was able to slowly creep to my door. There I fell onto my bed and curled into a ball. I wanted to cry it hurt so bad, but I kept back the tears. I had worse cramps than this growing up as a girl, this wasn't anything compared to that.

Leting out slow, and steady breaths I tried anything to distract myself, from myself. I concentrated on a math problem we'd gotten during our test that I was sure I'd gotten wrong. Then I would skip on through my other subjects, like Chemistry, Trigonometry, English, Spanish, and my U.S. History. But when that wasn't working anymore I found myself thinking about what I'd need to pack to go to grandma's. If I needed anything from the store, such as Shampoo, Conditioner, some silly card that I'd have to get for a friend for a birthday.

I was doing good for about an hour when the urge to use the restroom became too strong. I uncurled, and brought my feet over the side. Before I could rise, I felt the worst pain in my life erupt throughout my entire body and I found myself sprint to the bathroom and vomiting up lunch and something that particularly looked like my kidney... But I wasn't going to check. Instead I rested forehead against the cool tile that covered the walls and gasped for air. My throat burned from the acid, and I got on shaky legs to the sink. I washed off my face and splashed some water, hopefully the nausea would pass soon and I could go about my day as usual.

It didn't seem that would happen because the full bod pain returned and I could feel myself collapsing on the floor. It was worse than before, and seemed to only be getting worse. I hadn't realized I'd been screaming till I felt my throat go hoarse and scratchy. I felt a sort of warmth soon encase me, and I closed my eyes. There was something bright all around me, though I was in too much pain to open my eyes and see what it was. Perhaps this is what happened to people when they died? This was the light to come and take me away into oblivion.

"You... You saw that too didn't you, Sammy?" Dean asked his brother, though really keeping his eyes on the 17 year old girl that had just flashed before them in the middle of the abandoned warehouse that they'd been battling in. Upon the girls arrival all the demons had been vaporized and were only cinders on the walls. Sam had been fighting some demons in the other room when he'd ran in, intending to help Dean fight off the other demons with the blade and witnessed the scene before them.

Sam ran a hand through his hair and nodded, "Yeah, I saw that. Man..." He spoke out breathily and looked at the wall that had the outlines of the demons. He sniffed just barely, but the charred bits were invading his nose and making him crinkle his nose. "What is she?" Sam asked his brother, opting to go over to the girl and checking to make sure that she was okay.

"I don't know. Maybe she's an Angel like Cas. He does all that light crap, destroying demons with a single touch thing." Dean then proceeded to grab items that were strewn around the room; A dagger, their dad's journal, another older book, and a rifle. Placing all of those items back in a duffle bag Dean glanced back at Sam, who had managed to pick up the girl bridal style. "Sammy... What are you doing?"

Sam, for the most part, ignored Dean and walked on out of the warehouse to put the girl in the back seat of the Impala. Shaking his head Dean followed after him and put the bag in the trunk. When he hopped into the drivers seat Sam sighed and looked at his brother. Dean kept staring forward, but started the car and soon they were off.

**Read and Review **

**See you soon! **


	3. Part 2: True to what I am

**Thanks for the favorites. I****'****m happy to know that a few ****people**** are ****interested**** in this story ^^ **

**Before I forget, I do know about Asariel in the series, but this is not her****…**** It****'****s just a name I looked up and thought that it was beautiful and wanted to use it. **

**Disclaimer; **

**I don****'****t own any of the characters from Supernatural. **

**Enjoy and don****'****t forget to Read and R****e****view**

**[Part 2] **

There was a loud and high pitched sound echoing throughout my ears when I felt myself coming around. I knew that there was someone else there, the voices were mumbles to me though I was sure it was just my Aunt and Uncle. When the sound was a little bit more bearable, I tried sitting up, pushing up from the bed and opening my eyes.

I had expected to see the santa quilt that Macy would put on her bed every year, but instead it was a cheap comforter that you would only see at a sleazy motel. Shocked I jolted to my feet, only to grab my head in pain when I did so. My eyes were scrunched closed and the sound was starting to get higher again. A hand landed on fore arm and just like that... the sound stopped. Peaking out behind my eyelids I looked up into eyes... that I wasn't at familiar with.

My mouth opened to scream, but the tall man put a hand over it. "Shhhh" He ordered and sat me down slowly. In my head I was flipping out, mostly because it seemed like I'd been kidnapped by two lumberjacks, well one lumberjack and a 90s reject that sat at the motels small table in the corner. "You're safe, I promise. Uh, that's Dean, and my name's Sam. We're the Winchesters."

I realized he'd paused for me to speak. "Um... I'm Asariel..." I tell Sam, "Asariel Novak." They exchanged a glance, and I took that opportunity to look at the room around me. There was clothes on the ground, typical, but there was a duffle bag as well with some female clothing inside. I scowled at it but my attention was brought back to the brothers, at least I guessed that they are, "A-Are you an..." He made a gesture to continue his sentence, but the words seemed to be lost in mouth. I raised a brow at them, "I mean, is this common for you to just appear out of nowhere?"

"That's how I got here?" I whispered and looked at my feet. My hand were on my thighs and I let out a small stream of air. I know I should be shouting, screaming maybe. I didn't know these men, or their intentions now that they'd found me... They may have already done... I shook my head. _No, Sam seems like a nice guy. I don't think he would do anything._ I ran my hand across my jeans again, "Okay, so I appeared out of... No where. That's great, but can I know where I am? And how far it is away from Salina?" They looked at me, seeming to be a little weirded out by what I asked. _Exactly how far from Kansas am I?_

Sam wrung his hands together, "Uh, Salina, Kansas?" I nod, Sam looked at Dean who took to sitting on the edge of his chair.

"Well honey, you're a long ways away from Kansas." I blinked once, then twice. "We're in Idaho." I stared at him for a long time, my bottom lip caught between my teeth. It was a long time before I spoke again, waiting until I could feel the coppery taste of my blood. I licked my lip then also came to the end of the bed.

Placing my head in my hands I ran my fingers through my hair, "Idaho... So how will I get home then?" Dean shrugged, Sam had gotten up and was on his computer at this point, going through a website. Blatantly staring at the both of them I hit my hands on the bed, "That's just great!"

"Look, we're sorry that-"

"No, just please, take me home. In fact, how about you leave me at the nearest bus station, I'll just get home that way." I hiss at them, getting to my feet and pacing back and forth across the room. I didn't know how it was that I ended up here. In Idaho. This was just too confusing, and I just wanted to go back to where it was normal.

Silence was all around the room by this point, I was sniffling silently after while due to frustration. When the tension did seem to simmer I sat back on the bed. "Asariel," Sam was watching me since my outburst, the look of concern on his face was nice but not needed to help stop my tears. "We need to know how you got here first... Until then I actually don't think it's a good idea for you to go home." I sniffed again and glared.

"I haven't done my transportation act for how many hours since you've found me. I think it's obvious that, that bit of my life is over and done with now... Can I please just go home? My Aunt and Uncle are going to freak out!" I state adamantly, back to my feet and my right hand curled around the edges of my sweater.

I could see the both of them now. Phil telling Macy that I was at the Mall with Sarah. Then them calling her to ask where I was... They're going to think that I was kidnapped. Sarah's going to feel awful for leaving me alone at the house! I began to hyperventilate, the air in the room seeming to become heavier and heavier. "Asariel! Asariel, you need to stay calm. You can go home, but we're just gonna make sure you don't transport again." Sam's calming hands were on my shoulders, holding them down as he mimicked a calmer breathing habit to do.

Following along I took in deep, shaky breaths. I glanced at Dean, who was standing off in the other side of the room. His eyes were closed, and he was mumbled under his breath. I would almost think that he was in prayer, but the both of them didn't look like the usual church goers that I saw every Sunday.

Eventually when my breathing was in order I sat down again, only this time on a chair rather than the bed. Dean had taken to resting there now, a more than frustrated look on his face. I watched the both of them in silence, just seeing what I could learn about them from observation, and physical knowledge. From what I could tell, Sam was more gentle than Dean, he acted more like there was something affecting him and he wasn't afraid of the world knowing. Dean, however, looked like he was constantly putting up a facade, protecting himself from what the world thought about him. I could also tell that he cared a lot for Sam, seeing how tense he was compared to Sam who seemed calm and collected.

The silence encased all of us for about an hour, I didn't want to talk and they were busying themselves with books or articles that Sam would find online. They'd talk to each other in hushed voices from time to time, but I didn't bother listening in on their conversations. I wrinkled my nose that the beer bottle next to me, and pushed it further away from me. Phil had a severe allergic reaction to alcohol, so Macy didn't buy it. We were careful at block parties because everyone else drank but us.

I turned to them after that thought and was about to speak when out of no where a man appeared. He wore a trench coat, and his hair was sticking up. I blinked once before and jolted. The other men in the room flinched as well, "Dang it, Cas. Can't you ever warn a guy before you do that?"

"My apologizes, but you said to get here as soon as I could..." 'Cas' as the man had been called, looked from side to side. "What is your emergency?" I kept staring at the man before me and gawked. I could see his eyes from where I was sitting, they were an amazing ocean blue. I was sure I'd melt if he'd noticed me.

Dean pointed at me, "Cas, we'd like you to meet Asariel." He was turned around in a heartbeat, and soon my green eyes were staring into his blue. I took in a sudden breath, and couldn't seem to move as he stared at me. Turning his head to the side slightly to the right I kept my head straight, following his eyes. "We think that she's an-"

"No, she's not an Angel." He was blunt, and didn't look away from me when he said it. I scowled at him and crossed my arms.

"Don't sell yourself short. You aren't chopping up to be one really either." I retorted, a wrinkle in my nose again in spite. Didn't this guy know that girls are meant to be little angels? What exactly had he been taught growing up?

His head was back in a right up position and his eyes were narrow, "A Nephylim. She's the daughter of an Angel and human. Rare, and not usually missed when they first fly... The speed she had to have been traveling to make us not notice must have been-"

"I was _flying_?" I asked, my voice dripping sarcasm. A smirk was on my face, with one brow raised. "What next? Did I suddenly grow elf ears too? Or am I barking up the wrong tree?" Cas turned away from me and talked to the two brothers.

"Nephylim were forbidden to live on the Earth for hundreds of years. Some did have children with humans, but they were eventually found and killed. I don't know how Asariel has even made it this far along without some Angel knowing of her presence." He looked back then turned away. It was getting annoying. "I could look through her soul and learn her origins. If that's what you'd like, but I can't guarantee that I'd find anything useful... How did you come across Asariel?"

Sam glanced at me then back, "She appeared out of nowhere, then she pulled out your as Dean said, 'Angelic light crap', and the demons we were fighting were obliterated within seconds." Dean nodded to agree. I felt my brain go numb with this information. _So that light I was seeing... Came from me?_ Cas was staring at me now, but I didn't have it in me to question him again.

It wasn't silent for much longer, "It's dangerous to have anything to do with Nephylim, especially one that is just gaining her grace. Take her home, and let me handle the-"

"We can't just let her endanger her family, Cas." Dean snapped at the man, who looked at Dean with a narrowed gaze. I could tell that he wasn't used to being told what to do. "I'm sure that she wouldn't want to do that to them either."

I gripped my knees, but kept my mouth shut. I knew that, by the way they were talking, that I didn't have much choice in the matter. Cas was close to Dean now, almost... Unnaturally close. _Doesn't Cas know about personal space?_ "Dean, you'll be in danger. I can't protect you from all of heaven raining down on your shoulders."

"Then we'll handle it. Like we always do." I got to my feet, crossing my arms and keeping them close. I made a b-line for the clothes the men had in the bag, and pulled out the feminine clothing. I grabbed the bag and headed for the bathroom. I had glanced at the clock and noticed that it was close to midnight and I wasn't interested to hear anymore of what the three of them had to say. "What are you doing?"

I looked back, my arm extended to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower, then going to bed. You all and keep talking... Not like I was any part of the conversation anyway." Then I walked into the restroom and shut the door behind me.

The two men, and one angel were silent as they waited for the shower to start in the restroom. When the water started to hit the tile Sam looked at Dean, "How did she know we bought clothes for her?" In all honesty, they basically gave her a female version of their own attire. Dean had shrugged and took too sitting down and turning to Castiel.

"So, mind telling me what we're really dealing with here... And who this chick is?" Dean was staring right at the angel, his usual 'don't screw with me' face on. Casitel messed with his hands a little before speaking outright to the two humans before him.

It was very uncommon for Angels to have a child with a human. It hadn't happened in many millennia that Castiel wasn't entirely sure how to handle the situation at all. Nephylim were very powerful, not more powerful than an archangel, but more powerful than a usual angel considering who their angelic father/mother was. It was possible that Castiel would never know, the girls angelic resident could be dead after the recent deaths in the ranks, and no human would survive the birth of a nephylim. "She is very powerful, I can feel it radiate from her even now. This has to be the first time her grace has ever released from her vessel, and more is to come by this rate. Judging by how much grace is coming from her, she is the daughter of a very powerful angel. I doubt that it was a regular angel like myself that could have given her that inherited power."

Dean licked his bottom lip, "So what you're saying is she's the daughter of one of the Archangels?" Sam asked, going through a list of all the archangels that were still alive in heaven and which ones were dead. Dean was making a similar list, but his thoughts were thinking about Anna, about their one moment alone together before she had taken back her grace.

Castiel shrugged, "It's quite possible, but for now well worry about keeping her hidden from demons and angels alike. Nephylim are rare, and powerful, as I keep saying. The demons would use her against us, and angels... They would kill her."

Sam's fist curled and his eyes became hard. Dean took in a sharp breath before getting to his feet and gathering up some of their clothes and moving them over to one bed. "Guess we're bringing her with us, huh Sammy?" He asked, his brother though he basically already knew the answer. Sam nodded and took this time to go out and clear his head. The shower had stopped but Asariel hadn't emerged from the bathroom for as long as 10 minutes.

Dean was staring off with Castiel for a long time before he finally spoke, "How can we find out who her daddy is?" he asked, grabbing a beer from one of the coolers.

Castiel sat on one of the beds, messing with the material. "I could look at her soul, but that would be painful... More so for me than her. Another would be to ask the name of her mother or father and I could return to heaven and check the records of which angel was asked to guard them." The Winchester nodded, but soon after Asariel came out from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her hair, but she wore the plaid shirt, tanktop underneath. She also wore sweat pants that were almost a size too big. She was sure the ripped jeans that she had seen along with these clothes had come from a thrift store nearby.

When she walked into the room Dean and Castiel stopped talking to look at her. Asariel bunched her shoulders slightly, feeling uncomfortable. "Stop staring." she hissed at them and proceeded to take her towel over her head.

The golden hair fell, looking more like a brown mess than really the platinum blond she appeared as before. She teased it until she was satisfied, and pulled out a ponytail from her wrist and put her hair up in a braid. Finished and satisfied Asariel went to the end of the bed and she took off the plaid shirt before crawling into bed. Dean was surprised that she was so calm in this situation, considering how far from home she was and knew that she was probably worried about her family.

He was right. Asariel was worried for her friends, Aunt and Uncle. She wanted nothing more than to go back home right now, to get out of this bad smelling motel room and ask for Aunt Macy to forgive her for saying that Cinnamon was a bad scent for the house. Now all she wanted to do was decorate the tree, put up those dang christmas lights, put up the reindeer in the lawn and just curl up next to the fireplace and listen to Aunt Macy hum carols until she was asleep on the couch, her knitting forgotten about on her lap. She wanted her Uncle to be there to tell her the story of Saint Nicholas, and to give her a candy cane before christmas morning like he always did. It was strange the things you didn't realize you loved before they were ripped from you. A small tear trekked down her face and she whipped it from her face.

Castiel knew that she was crying, but a part of him held back from telling Dean. He'd known women of the human species were more sensitive than the male part. He'd made a mistake of mentioning a woman's father before, and that resulted in her screaming at him and calling him... Pervers things in front of Dean. The Winchester hadn't spoken to Asariel when she came out of the bathroom, but he could hear the sniffling after some time and sighed, "Look, it's not permanent. We promise we'll get you back home as soon as possible." Asariel shifted on the bed, but didn't talk.

Dean sighed again and threw his hands up a little in surrender and he took his turn in the bathroom. Leaving the angel with the nephylim. Awkward, and stilled silence filled between them, Castiel thought of leaving then, but he thought differently knowing that Dean was distracted so leaving her without supervision was probably not a wise idea.

Castiel sat on the edge of her bed, watching her for only a short while. She wasn't asleep, but she was trying hard not to look at the angel. Castiel, even though he disliked the idea, got up and set his hand on her shoulder. He didn't know what compelled him to do so, but it seemed to relax her slightly and she different off in only a few minutes. Enough time for him to slip his hand away from her as Sam came back into the room. He was carrying some coffee, and donuts for the morning.

He heard the shower and knew that Dean was in there, noticing quickly Asariel asleep in bed already. It shocked Sam that Cas was still there, but he didn't question him as he took the coffee and donuts into the small kitchen area of the motel room. Well... What served as their kitchen area though it was only a table next to a crappy microwave and coffee maker.

The shower stopped and Sam walked back over to Castiel. "So, she say anything else?" The angel shook his head, looking to the bathroom. Sam followed the gaze then heard the sound of wings, and knew that he and Asariel were the only ones left in the room.

**See you next time! **


	4. Part 3: Part of the Team

**Glad to see more and more people reading this everyday. Trust me the plot line will start to pick up. I promise ;) **

**Disclaimer; **

**I ****don't ****own Supernatural or any of their characters. **

**Asariel is mine. **

**Please Enjoy!**

**[Part 3]**

It was irritating enough that I had to put up with the two at the motel, but I for one wasn't ready to put up with Dean if he was drinking. When we checked out of the motel I grabbed a bag, to help them out. I gasped when one of them opened up suddenly and a shotgun fell to the ground. Sam was fast to help me and get the gun and bag into the trunk. I didn't bother to ask, they looked like hunters if I ever did see any.

I hopped into the back, putting my thumb nail in between my teeth and chewing slightly. It was a nervous habit that I got when I was five. Macy has been trying for years to get me to quit and it wasn't working at all. So now I sat here, the only thing keeping me calm being the nail that was connected to my thumb.

Sam and Dean hopped up front and the car was started instantly. They obviously weren't troubled by my presence, and I couldn't help but feel a little spooked by it all. Some Metallica came out through the speakers, nearly blowing my ear drums. "Can we turn it down a little?" I asked. I thought for a moment that I was ignored because Dean didn't move at all, but Sam moved to turn it down to a more calming decibel. I sighed and smiled at him, he looked back at me and smiled as well. Dean had turned his head to his brother, acting as if he'd just betrayed him. I couldn't help the small laugh that came out of my mouth.

Dean looked back at me for a second and I winked. I had had a conversation with myself this morning, I planned on keeping calm and acting like my usual self. There was no point in mopping about going home... It would only endanger them anyway. Though a small part of me was craving this adventure. I didn't know where we were going, or what was planned for us, but I felt a little bit of excitement grow every second we were on the road.

With Metallica going, and the road moving under us I listened to the both of them, "It says that these men were killed in their homes. Doors were all locked. No signs of forced entry, and, get this, they were all to have been reported to have worked for the same guy two years ago until the owner died and the company claimed bankruptcy."

"Come on Sammy, that's a simple salt and burn. Give me one with more action." Dean stated, taking a bite out of a donut. I looked at Dean, a little concerned. _Those people died... _I looked back at Sam who had a frown on his face, but he didn't question his brother at all. It annoyed me.

I scooted forward, though I liked the back of the car cause I felt more safe against the seat, and looked at paper in Sam's hands. It was a local paper, Sam wasn't going to get many more stories out of that then what he'd just read. Then I remembered, "What about this one Dean, if you're so interested in murder cases." Sam jumped at how close I was to the two of them, "This is a legend, or at least from what this girl told me, but these two guys went off into the woods in Colorado. They planned to camp for the night then climb the mountain, well they were attacked by a bear and they say only one of the men made it out alive. He claims it was a bear attack, but everyone says that it wasn't because he came out of there as white as a sheet... Like he'd seen a ghost. The police went into the woods and never found any traces of blood or the body. Let alone that there were even traces of a bear that wasn't 15 miles away in the reserve. The only found the guys hunting hat next to some scratch marks on a tree. Mind you they weren't big enough to be made by a bear... They said they were made by human nails." I sat back and smirked, Dean looked at me from the rearview mirror.

I could remember the girl who told me the story. I was at camp colorado when she'd told me. We were cabin partners and it was the last night. Some of the girls had snuck out their rooms to get together one last time to tell scary stories and do each others nails before seeing each other for the last time. The girls name was Azura. She lived close to Denver, though it was small town according to her. The town the legend came from was down the road a ways from where she lived in the country. I can still remember her smiling face before we left and headed back for Kansas. I still had her phone number on my bulletin board at home.

"Has anyone recently died there, Asariel?" I snapped my attention back to the front of the car. I nodded.

"It was a couple, they were camping for their honeymoon and the same thing happened. The wife survived, but they never found the husband. This time they found his wedding ring and the scratches." I told him, rubbing my hand. Sam asked where the town was and I point it out on the map. Sam gave the directions and it seemed that we were now off to Colorado... what did I just get myself in to?

_-Never know thy truth-_

Snow fell gently from the clouds as we came closer to our destination. It was close to evening, the sun having already set about two hours ago. I sat comfortably in the back of the Impala, as I'd been told by Dean was the name of his... 'Baby'. I had rolled my eyes at how typical Dean was to a teenager with a new phone or car for that matter. Sam had fallen asleep, his head back against the seat. I assumed that Sam would take over driving when Dean was too tired to continue.

I watched the snow for another few minutes before finally looking up at Dean. The seriousness, but relaxing look he had at the road made me think that Dean was certainly always hiding something. He was too serious all the time. It was like he hadn't laughed in years, and that he would risk a chuckle in case of getting hurt. Biting my bottom lip lightly I began to sigh. His eyes looked at me from the rearview mirror again. "Something wrong back there?" He asked, returning his gaze to the road.

Playing with my fingers I shook my head, "No, it's just... I'm a little out of it right now. A lot of what that Cas guy said earlier is really making me think." I glanced out the window, "Am I really a Nephylim? Is that even possible? I've only heard of them from church and even then I doubted that Angels were real." I stared at Dean, the grip on the steering wheel seemed to tighten then go slack for a moment. "Where did that guy go anyway?"

Dean turned the radio down some more, rubbing a now free hand over his face. "Cas likes to disappear a lot with us. When we need his help he'll show up again." Dean reassured me, though I wasn't sure if I was relieved or dreading that I'd meet him again. "But yes, Angels are real, just as much as Demons are real. I'm not so sure you're a Nephylim, but if you are then you're the first one I've ever come across." He didn't smile at all while he'd spoken. The seriousness in his voice made me believe him.

I relaxed, or at least tried to, back into the seat. I was silent a little while longer. Dean didn't turn the music back up, instead he looked back at me again through the mirror, "Say Asariel, who are your birth parents?" I blinked, not expecting the question.

After a small soundless void of talking, the metallica song clicked off. "My mother's name was Elena Loftman. She wasn't married to my father when she had me, I don't even know who he is other than his last name is Novak and that he didn't show up at the hospital when my mother went into labor... I was sent off to my Aunt Macy, and Uncle Phil after I was cleared from the hospital. My mother died while giving birth to me." This time he didn't answer, the shock probably keeping him silent until the information settled in.

"Sorry to hear that." He murmured, keeping his eyes on the road avoiding looking at me. I shrugged, messing with the hem of the plaid shirt I was wearing.

"It's alright. I've gotten along without them for about 17 years now... I miss them, but I don't think I recognize him if I even saw him. There are no pictures of him and my mom together anyways that my Aunt could find." My hand went to my wing necklace for a moment, a part of me wondering with these new abilities if I'd be able to see her again. _That stupid Asariel. _

I could feel the car start to slow down as we came into the parking lot of a motel. I looked at the sign and let loose a silent sigh as Dean climbed out of the car to check in. I contemplated waking Sam, but thought he may want to rest some more. So instead I watched the door Dean had disappeared into, drumming my fingers on the seat.

A small sound came to my ears, and I turned my head slightly to the left and screamed in surprised. Sam jolted awake, due to how close I had been to his ear in the first place. Cas was in the back seat with me now, his head turned again and I was pressed back against the door. Sam had taken his hands from his ears now, and was looking at me then finally noticed Cas sitting in the car. He sighed, "Hey Cas."

Cas shifted his head, "Hello Sam." He stated then returned his gaze to me. I scowled but didn't get any further from the door. He opened his mouth to speak, but Dean had opened up the driver side door. "Dean." The man jumped slightly at hearing the angels voice suddenly, and I didn't blame him. Ignoring him Dean gave a room key to Sam.

"We're going to room 120. We can talk there Cas." Dean explained, closing the door and I zipped out my door. I didn't like the chills I had gotten while I was in the car. Sam came out a little slower then me, but I could tell that he was just groggy from sleeping so long. I patiently waited for him to get to the room, holding my arms against my chest in an attempt to keep them warm. I'd have to ask if I could go and get a jacket later.

Sam finally unlocked the door and allowed me to enter the room before him, closing it behind us where I breathed warm air into my hands. The Winchester walked into the bathroom, not shutting it. I was a little shocked, but was relieved when he only splashed water on his face to wake himself up. I claimed a bed and lay across its surface. I opened my eyes after a moment and looked next to me. I jumped, screamed for the second time that night and fell off the bed. Sam ran from the bathroom and I could hear a small chuckle escaped him as he looked at the scene.

Cas looked over the side of the bed at me, his eyes with questions swimming behind them. I glared up at him, "Do me a favor Cas. Stop. Appearing. Out of. Nowhere." I hiss, and get up choosing to sit on a chair to wait for Dean.

The angel and man exchanged a look, but I didn't bother to converse with them. Dean walked in not a moment later with bags in hand, flopping them on his and Sam's bed. He straightened out his jacket and turned to Cas who was still seated on my bed. "So, Cas, what's the word?" Cas looked at Dean then to me.

"I returned to Heaven and asked about Asariel... She was also an Archangel if you never knew, but it turns out that she was killed. How she died no one really knows, but Asariel," He points to me, "Turns out to have showed up after the death of the Archangel. The Garrison kept an eye on her for a long time, but turns out that we never had a clue that she was a Nephylim." He got to his feet, "However, with you finding out her mothers name, I was able to piece together who her father was." He seemed to be angry in a way, like he'd been betrayed by someone. I didn't understand exactly what was so quick to get the angels anger pointed at me. I hadn't exactly chosen to be a Nephylim. "Her father was lost during a war. He was a high ranking angel, but he was no Archangel... I couldn't find a name but I'll keep searching."

I highly doubted that he was telling the truth about me father, but I glanced away at a moments notice when I saw him look at me again. "Okay. So the Garrison knows about her, but they don't know she's a Nephylim. So shouldn't she be safe to take back home then Cas?" Dean asked.

A glimmer of hope entered my heart at the thought of getting to go home, but the shake of the angels head ripped it out immediately. I looked to the ground. "I'm afraid not. The garrison saw the energy spike she'd made. They are aware that she is powerful, and has Grace. It will take them some time to locate her, but if you keep moving around like you usually do they should never find you."

The two men nodded, and I gripped the table. I didn't want to make a scene. If staying with these men meant my family was safe then I'd do anything. I could never bear the thought of someone harming Auny Macy, or Uncle Phil... Nor could I let anything happen to Sarah.

_-Never know thy truth-_

Lucifer sighed, he'd known prophets for being stubborn, but this was a completely different level. He'd been talking with Nathaniel for hours, using some forced forms of interrogation on him, but the prophet kept his mouth shut through all of it. Normally by this point the devil would have killed him and gone on to the next one, but he didn't want to search the planet again not when he'd just have to start all over again from scratch.

The angel got up from the bench, and walked over to the prophet again. The human had passed out from all the enduring forms of pain Lucifer had put him through. The fallen angel was growing impatient. "Nathan." He whispered, putting a hand on the prophets shoulder, jolting him awake. It healed some of his injuries, but they still ached.

Nathaniel groaned and glared at the devil, "Good, now that you're awake we can begin round... What round is it now? Oh, I don't know. I've lost count." Lucifer jibbed, hoping to get some sort of a reaction from the prophet. He got nothing except for a blank stare coming from the human. The angel sighed again. "You know, this would be a lot easier for you if you would just tell me where the Nephylim is." Nathan shook his head, closing his eyes ready for anything the devil would throw at him.

Lucifer licked his vessels lips lightly and made a face. Then, without warning, Lucifer hit his knuckles against Nathaniels head, the shattering crack resounding all around the room. Nathan cried out in anguish, blood starting to fall from his temple. This time Lucifer kicked, breaking his ankle. This caused the prophet to cry out again. "I could do this all day Nathan... It's up to you whether this stops or not." Small tears broke down Nathan's face, but the glare that met Lucifers was answer enough to the angel.

He sighed again, "Nathan, and I here I thought that you were just as stubborn as the rest of them... You've turned out to be more of a pain than I would realize." With that said it began again, Nathan's screams going unheard as he continued to be tortured by the fallen angel.

**Read & Review 3**

**See you next time!**


	5. Part 4: I'll stand my ground

**Whoo for readers! Thank you all so much ^^ **

**Now let****'****s actually get into some hunting shall we? Doesn****'****t end here, I promise. More to come. **

**Disclaimer; **

**I don****'****t own Supernatural. **

**Asariel is mine! **

**[Part 4] **

"What do you mean I have to stay here?" Asariel called out, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the two brothers. They were packing their duffle bags, but leaving their clothes here. Dean was ignoring the Nephylim, but she could tell that she was getting to Sam. He had a guilty look on his face every time he even looked in her direction. "So what, I'm just supposed to stay here? What will I do till you get back? You don't exactly have a deck of cards... Or books I can read for that matter." She grumbled and huffed sitting on the bed. She placed her chin in her hands, leaning her elbows on her knees.

Sam looked back at Dean who was shaking his head when their eyes met. Sam sighed, "Look, Asariel, we can't take you with us while we work. It's dangerous and we just don't want you getting hurt." The Nephylim rolled her eyes and huffed again. "Besides we do have cards." He stated tossing the deck to her, and she caught it with ease. When he was zipping up the bag he nearly missed her saying, "When I said I wanted cards I wasn't that serious..." He felt bad for the teen, he really did but Sam knew that Dean would never agree to take her on the hunt. After Jo's death Dean was hesitant to let any female in the field.

Asariel looked at the cards glumly and she ran a nail over the top making small click noises. She looked up when she saw Dean picking up his bag, and Sam his. The Nephylim leaned back on the bed, curling her fingers into the sheet. "Have fun." She spit out and looked to the cards again. Dean left the room without a second thought. Sam hesitated at the door.

He looked back at her and sighed, "Maybe you can come with us tomorrow. Today's gonna be mostly boring anyway..." Asariel looked up at Sam a little, thankful that he was at least trying to cheer her up. He smiled when she did, "We'll try to be back before 10." then the door shut behind him and he walked over to his brother who was waiting in the car in a suit and tie. When Sam eventually shut the door he looked to the older sibling. "It's probably not best to leave her alone, Dean. Maybe I should stay here with her, in case anything happens." Dean looked over at Sam, a brow raised.

"She'll be fine Sammy, besides, if she's ever in danger Cas will be there at a moments notice." Sam sighed at his siblings words but didn't fight him. Instead he opted to sit like usual and look over the case one more time. Sam had looked up Asariel's story, and it turned out true. The legend she spoke of was in fact true, and Sam was surprised by how fast she'd caught on to what they did for a living. He glanced up at the road to see that they hadn't moved an inch.

The younger brother looked at Dean who was all serious then threw the car in 'park' and cursed under his breath before going to open the door. Sam raised a brow at his brother, "Dean?" But the older brother was already on his way towards the motel door and he walked in. About five minutes later Asariel came running towards the Impala, a large grin on her face as she slipped into the back. Sam smiled back at her when she flashed her grin at him, and soon enough Dean was in the car again now they were finally on the road.

Sam stared at Dean for a long time, a confused but proud stare settled on his face. He hadn't known Dean to do anything against his first instinct. Asariel was drumming her hands along to the music, mouthing the lyrics since it had been replayed so many times. She had almost the entire track memorized. Sam was shocked she could even stand the track anymore, but he supposed that due to her good mood that she was willing to listen to any music that was coming out through the speakers.

_-Never know thy truth-_

I'd been allowed to come, but now I was stuck in the car while they went into the hospital. I was bored, but being there was a better than being bored back at the motel. I looked at the soldier man stuck in the ashtray, but didn't bother trying to get it out. I could tell that everything about this car was special to the two men that I was with. It seemed like, if they would, they would live out of this car their whole lives. It was a sweet in a way that they had something that was so precious to the two of them... Even if it was a car.

They'd been gone for almost a half hour, and I was getting anxious. My legs wanted to move around some, but I knew that Dean would throw a fit if I got out of the car. So instead I scrunched down and threw my feet over the seats in front of me and kicked them along with the music that I was humming in my head.

I had my eyes closed and I lay there with a smile on my face. My eyes were closed in contentment, and I felt my song shift to a hymn I'd used to sing during church. It was gentle and small, it was a classic to me, but a rarity to my other church members when I was caught subconsciously singing it. The words soon escaped my lips and I was singing to myself, with varying emotions that would sometimes send tears down my face. The car doors opened and I stopped, opening my eyes quickly to look at them. "Hey, feet down." Dean ordered, and I obliged.

Sitting on the edge of the seat I looked between them both. "So, what did you find out?" I asked, taking an offered granola bar and bag of jerky offered by Sam. He also handed me a bottle of orange juice. I smiled at him, I didn't think that he would remember my comment about wanting some of the beverage earlier.

Dean stayed silent, choosing to move the Impala into traffic. "Turns out someone was buried in the forest, well... Several somebodies. All of them unnamed because they were never found except for about three of them. A few years back, this group had wanted to go climb the mountain but some man named Paul Salvador hadn't wanted anyone to climb the mountain claiming it was on sacred ground. Rumor has it that he killed the campers and buried them." I blinked, a little shocked, "The doctors inside had explained to us that Paul had died a few years back, close to the time when these campers disappeared." Sam started eating some of his food, looking at me with interested eyes. I was drinking some of the Orange juice and thought for a moment. _So someone's trying to make it look like a ghost was going after these people... That's strange._

I put the cap back over the bottle and whipped off my mouth. "So you're looking for a person who looks similar to this Paul guy." I stated, reaching back to my seat and pulling out a piece of jerky. Dean made a small snort, but kept his mouth shut. I scowled at him, but Sam seemed to be fairly amused as well. "What?" I asked finally, taking a bite out of the jerky.

"Well we aren't exactly looking for a person rather a... Specter." I paused mid chew and scowled. He was biting into some chex mix and grinning. I looked to Dean as well, who was taking a swing out of a beer bottle.

I sat back a bit, "So... We're chasing a ghost?" I asked, looking at them both for a moment. They both nodded at the same time. I felt my whole body freeze. "Y-you can't be serious... No. You both are just pulling my leg!" I yell at them. _I'm traveling with some paranoid freaks of nature... Hot paranoid freaks of nature... How did I end up in this situation? _I groaned when neither one told me they were kidding. "That's great. I'm gonna get admitted into a psycho ward because I'm traveling with two men who say they're gonna hunt down a ghost." I started to mumble to myself, ignoring their snickers as I continued to eat my jerky in silent mumblings.

We got off the street and Dean pulled up next to a cemetery. They got out, and I didn't realize that I was following along after them until I saw the grave before me that wrote out Paul Salvador. I stood stock still, but Dean was already clearing away the snow from grave with a shovel before shoving it into the ground. I was horrified at first, "What are you doing?!" I cried out, starting to run forward until Sam caught my arm and held me back.

"He digging up the grave. It's the only way that we can actually get rid of the ghost." He tried to explain, but I was trying to rip my arm out of his grip the entire time.

I had a snarl on my face and I glared at him, "You're defiling a grave. That's disrespectful on any level. No matter who you're trying to help!" His gaze was stern and his grip only seemed to get harder and harder on my arm. I wanted to cry, to scream at them until they stopped, but instead I stopped resisting entirely. What was the point? I wasn't a match for the both of them.

When Dean was halfway finished Sam let go of my arm and switched places with Dean to continue on. Dean didn't hold onto my arm, but he did sit down close to me, a beer in hand while we watched Sam start digging. We sat like that for some odd hours before Dean spoke up, "What's your family like?"

I had to look at Dean to be sure that it hadn't turned out to be Cas. _I thought he didn't care about my personal life?_ Turning my head back to the grave I spoke up, "I live with my Aunt Macy, and Uncle Phil. They're nice, and sweet... I guess I never really realized how close I was with them until now." A small smile graced my face, "my Aunt, she's crazy about this time of year. We have gift exchange in the morning on Christmas day and for lunch she cooks up a big meal. My Uncle leads us in Hymns, and before the night's over... Aunt Macy would take us outside and we'd look at the stars. It always seemed clear when we went out there." I murmured, not noticing that Sam had finished his shovelling. Dean didn't seem to have noticed either. He was staring at me, a genuine look of interest and pity on his face.

For a second I thought he was going to tell me something, his mouth had opened and he was raising his beer bottle in the usual fashion that he did when he was talking. But the man didn't do that, he walked away to his brother. I watched after the Winchester, a small pang in my heart. I missed my family now more than ever.

_-Never know thy truth-_

Dean drove down the road, hands at the top of the steering wheel. Sam was reading through some newspaper, looking for a new case no doubt. Asariel was asleep in the back, laying across the whole back. The tunes weren't cranked up, they were silent for the most part though Asariel had told Dean that she didn't care how loud the music was because she'd fall asleep anyway.

The silence of the car lulled Sam slightly, making him fold the paper enough so that it didn't crumple in his lap. Just when his head lolled back to sleep the flutter of wings echoed throughout the cab. Castiel sat in the back, but on the edge of the seat so that he didn't brush up against Asariel. Both hunters nearly jumped at the angels unannounced entrance. "Cas?" Dean called to the angel, though his voice wasn't very loud.

The taller hunter looked back at Castiel a moment, "What is it?"

His head tilted to the side, as usual for the angel, and he looked at Sam then to Dean. "Heaven is... Restless. They are all working to find Asariel, but-" He stopped speaking to look down at his hands. "I'm not sure how much longer you both have until Asariel is discovered and she is hunted."

Dean and Sam were silent. The two of them combined couldn't take on two angels, what chances did they have against the whole garrison? They drove for a long time, no one speaking. Castiel hadn't brought back up his gaze, he was messing with something in his hands. It was a piece of paper, written on it was enochian. He'd written it earlier. Well, earlier in his lifetime to give to someone he trusted. But that person had betrayed him, and all of heaven. For this trip he'd brought it along, it was a sitting like a stone in his pocket for the longest of times.

"Cas?" His attention was brought away from the parchment and to the hunter who stared at him from the rearview mirror. "Tell me. What else is there about Nephylim that we should know?" He asked, his eyes shifting to something further behind Castiel, which the angel had guessed to be Asariel. It never ceased to amaze Castiel how quick the two brothers were to be protective of everyone that came into their care.

The angel took a moment and put the paper back into one of inside coat pockets. "Other than what I've already told you, it actually takes a long time for a Nephylim to be born. It can take from a 10 year span to a full generation. Throughout all that time the carrier doesn't know they are pregnant until they are rapidly growing and the Nephylim is born... Killing the carrier in the process unless the Angel is there to participate in the birth to save the carrier."

The brothers were silent for a moment, "What about the Angel parent? What do they do?" Sam asked, he turned around and looked right at the angel.

Castiel was sure that he'd read from Sam's expression that he wanted to help Asariel in anyway he could. Somehow both brother's were putting their life story up next to Asariel's... In the fact of learning that they were somehow connected to angels when they thought for the longest time that angels didn't exist. "The angel, if it is the father, will usually locate the child and take them to Heaven. But since they are forbidden, now the parent is the one who must kill the Nephylim. It's difficult for them to, and this usually resorts in them... Wishing for death rather than killing their child." The angel looked at them, "But seeing as Asariel was never located, my guess is the angel that conceived her really is dead."

"Well at least we don't have to worry about that then, huh?" Dean tried joking, but it came out more worrisome than comforting. The hunters and the angel continued on down the road until Dean started to pull off into the motels parking lot. Cas disappeared and Sam had picked up Asariel from the back seat and took her into the room. Setting her on the bed both brothers prepared to get some shut eye.

Sam took the bathroom first while Dean took off his boots. It was then that Asariel started to stir. Slowly she rose from the bed and stretched, lifting her arms above her head. "Sam's in the bathroom, may have to wait about 15." Dean told her, watching her silently from the corner of his eye. Asariel nodded and got to her feet, going to the kitchen area to splash some water on her face. The coolness against her skin was welcomed in the super hot room, but soon it became cold... Very cold. She looked to the side at the mirror on the wall and watched it freeze over with a thin line of frost.

She wasted no time in calling out to the hunter, "Dean?" Said male looked up at her, but bolted to his feet and ran over to her grabbing some salt rounds and a rifle from his bag before pulling her towards him. "What's going on? What are-" She screamed when a figure appeared from nowhere and Dean fired.

Asariel held her ears, hoping the ringing would go down eventually. It didn't show for a moment, and Dean had fired again when it did. The Nephylim wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't stop the small screams every time the specter would appear. Sam had run out from the bathroom, without a shirt and his hair damp from the shower. He had on his jeans which hung loose on his hips. "Dean, what's going on?" He asked his brother grabbing a bag of salt from the bag and running over to them. He poured it on the ground encasing them in a large circle of salt.

The older Winchester pushed Asariel towards Sam, who grabbed hold of her and tried to ask her to calm down. "Seems our salt and burn didn't work Sammy, something's still keeping good old Paul around." He explained, shooting again when the frost started to creep along the walls towards them.

Asariel heard Sam curse under his breath, "So we have to go and find what's keeping him here." He muttered. Asariel was confused to say the least, but didn't question when Sam grabbed some of their belongings, mostly their hunting gear. He took her out the door first, then proceeded to the Impala where Dean came running to after a few minutes. To her surprise Asariel was sitting up front, in between the two of them as they were roaring down the road.

**Read & Review **

**See you soon! **


	6. Part 5: Shadows on the wall

**They just keep on coming. ****C****: Thank you guys! If weren****'****t for you I wouldn****'****t keep writing this story.**

**Asariel seems to be getting into some trouble.**

**Disclaimer;**

**I don****'****t own Supernatural or it****s char****a****cters **

**Asariel is mine!**

**Please! Please, no flames if you review****…**** I don****'****t like flames, they burn.**

**[Part 5] **

I was subconsciously grabbing the front of the seat, trying not to look back behind us in case the ghost was following us. _Their real. Monsters are real. Dragons and all that other crap-_ I shook my head. Beside me Dean was checking over the notes they'd taken, trying to look for what they could have missed. I glanced to Sam, who was trying hard to keep up on the road and away from ice.

Letting out a shaky breath I tried to calm my heart rate enough so that I could actually think. I turned up the radio, thinking that maybe I could distract my brain for a few seconds. When the blaring Metallica hit my ear drums I listened and let my mouth move along with the words. I knew that Dean was giving me a strange look, but I didn't care at the moment. My brain was focused on the lyrics, making my lips move that mimicked how it may have been performed on stage.

Eventually I felt sound enough to turn down the volume and actually look out at the road. It was dark out, no surprise there, but the snow was hitting the windshield at a rapid pace. I didn't dare look to the speedometer to see how fast we were going. Dean had stopped looking over the notes and was resting his head back against the seat. My guess was that he'd hadn't found anything, and we were gonna try and figure it all out in the morning.

Sam, still shirtless, reached back into the back seat and pulled up a white t-shirt. We started to travel a little slower and he put his knee up to the wheel and put the shirt on over his chest. I had noticed the tattoo on his left pectoral, but I didn't ask what it was for. _Probably something to do with what we're running from._

With the music, now light in the background, I felt myself come off of the adrenaline rush and feel tired again. I wanted to hop into the back and lay down again, to let sleep over take me. That would be impossible, however, with Dean's head so close to me. I could almost feel him breathing down my neck. The warmth was nice, but creepy all at the same time. With that thought I leaned back, opting to lean more towards Sam in hopes of getting some rest.

He must have noticed because he shift a little and seemed a little uncomfortable in the situation. "You can sleep if you want, Asariel," Sam stated, his eyes glued to the road. "It'll be a little while till we get there." I nodded and smiled a little. He tried to smile back, of course, but I didn't keep my eyes open long enough to notice. I tipped my head back and tried to ignore the soft snoring beside me.

_-Never know thy truth-_

Sam jostled me awake. Blinking back the sleep from my eyes I climbed out of the car, where both brothers were standing. They were looking at a house, a large one in fact. It looked victorian, the pillars in the front were lit up by two large lights in front of them leading up to the front door. Both brothers looked at one another before going back to the car and grabbing some of their gear. I didn't follow, but sat back against the Impala and waited for orders.

When they did come back around the car Sam was dressed in a suit jacket and jeans, a belt was finally added to keep his pants from falling down. Dean was also wearing a suit jacket, but he hadn't changed back at the motel room so he was still wearing his nicer pants. I looked at my own attire and thought I looked like a rebellious teenager who had a knack for sucking- No, I won't finish that thought. I'm sure that my bed head was just lovely as well in this circumstance.

Checking over their bags again they walked up to me. "Sam and I will handle this. You stay out here and make sure to lock 'baby' up and don't unlock the doors." Dean looked at me like I was a child who wouldn't listen to directions. I huffed, but knew I wasn't any use now. They were probably trained to fight these things... I only screamed.

Making sure I was in the car before they walked up to the house Sam hurried over to me, grabbing the door before it was fully closed. "Hey, if it happens to show up," He handed me a pistol. "Shoot it with this."

I looked at the gun for a moment, hesitant then grabbed it from his hand and cocked it. He nodded then shut the door turning back to Dean and walking up to the door.

_-Never know thy truth-_

Both hunters walked through the door, the mistress of the household closing the door behind them. "Arthur is upstairs." She told them, pointing to the long staircase that lead up into two separate hallways. The two thanked the woman before walking up the stairs. It was a long climb, and it took them nearly five minutes to get up there.

The first door they came across was dark wood, not at all the door that they were looking for but they checked it anyway. "Agents," A man called, walking down the hall towards the brothers. Dean quickly shut the door that they had opened and turned to the man. Sam extended a hand to shake, but it was ignored by the grieving man, "I thought you're investigation was over?" Arthur sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

Sam brought his hand back to his pockets, sighing, "We did, but we had one more question for the report that we wanted to ask you." The man looked between the two of them, and nodded leading the way back to his study.

When they entered Arthur took to sitting next to a drawing board, it was scattered with papers of all different literature. Several of them from statements about the sightings of ghost. Giving one look to Dean, Sam hung back close to the door so his brother could ask the questions. "Mr. Salvador, we were just wondering, Paul... Did he have anything valuable? Something that he never left the house without? Like a pocket watch? Book?"

The confused look on Arthur's face was enough for the two hunters to know that he was questioning why they would ask. "What? No, no... He didn't keep anything around for very long." Arthur's fingers went to his face, where he started soon to chew on his nails. Nervous habit. Dean looked at his feet, but looked back at Arthur a moment later. While Mr. Salvador looked into the distance he stopped biting his nails suddenly. "Well... There was one thing he was fond of..."

Arthur opened up the cellar doors and led the way down. Dean and Sam followed suit, flashlights in hand until Arthur flipped the switch for the lights. Adjusting to the sudden brightness they stared at a glass casing. Inside was a muskett that still had blood stains on the handle. "Grandfather gave this to him when he was a boy. He'd wrote in his will that he wanted to give it to me. I don't suppose you could tell me why it's so important as to how he died?"

The Winchesters stared at the gun, examining it from a distance. Dean walked closer to it and looked closer. "How did that blood get on there?" Sam asked, waiting for Dean to find some safe way to open the box without being noticed.

"Dad was using it once during the war. He nearly lost his arm, and he brought this back, saying that it was some other guys blood... But I just know that it's his." Arthur looked hatefully at the gun. "I thought about selling once or twice since the funeral. The darned thing doesn't work anymore anyways, and what's the point of keeping the old relic?"

Sam nodded. Dean backed away from the glass casing and walked back to the pair. "I'd consider just getting rid of it if I were you." Dean told him, clapping his hand on Arthur's shoulder. When that was done the brothers walked back to the Impala, unlocking and opening the doors. They looked into the back seat... Asariel was gone. "Asariel?" Dean called out, looking to the floorboards, but still saw no sign of her. He cursed and slammed his hand against the steering wheel.

The younger of the two got out of the car and looked around. Sam didn't see Asariel near, and he turned when he saw Dean get out of the car as well. "Do you think maybe Cas came and got her? Make sure she was safe?" Sam asked, worry evident on his face.

Dean shook his head and hit his hand on the top of the car, "Gosh dang it!" The older Winchester walked around, looking in the garden that surrounded the house.

"We have to find her, Dean. Who knows what will find her." Sam stated, grabbing their duffle bag that had been useless during their meeting. "After we find her we'll go after the gun and finish this." Dean shook his head.

"No, Sammy. You go destroy the gun. I'll find Asariel." Dean climbed into the car and again turned it on. Sam sighed, but didn't argue his brother, there was something off about his behaviour since they'd found Asariel anyway. So instead, Sam walked back to the house and snuck to the cellar. Using the shadows to hide himself from the people inside.

Dean drove around for a while, circling the house and stopping just before the gates for a quick getaway if needed. Turning the ignition off Dean exited the car. The door slammed behind him, and Dean contemplated calling out for her. "Asariel?" He called, "Asariel?!" Dean shouted a little louder, but not enough to get attention from anyone.

The fluttering sound of wings and Dean turned around, Castiel looking his usual serious self. "Dean." the angel stated, walking over to the hunter who had a scowl evident on his face.

"Cas?" Dean questioned, though he didn't say more. Castiel was looking around, his usual serious mood seeming to be laced with anger and rage. The Winchester was wondering what could have set the angel off. _Something happening upstairs that we don't know about?_ Castiel turned quickly and walked through to the houses property, walking the grounds like he owned them and up close to one of the windows. "Dang it, Cas!" Dean muttered and walked up behind the angel, making sure he wasn't seen. "What are you doing?"

The angel in question didn't answer. He kept his eyes moving, watching everyone in the household ready themselves to go to bed. Arthur was sitting on the couch, reading another one of his ghost novels, while his wife sat beside him watching the television. She patted his arm soothingly before leaving the room to go to bed. Castiel brought his eyes away from the scene to the staircase that he could see from the window. "There." Castiel pointed then disappeared, now inside the house.

Dean made a small noise in the back of his throat, but watched Castiel from the window and checked once or twice on Arthur who hadn't noticed the angel in his house. Cas walked calmly up the stairs to the first room that Sam and Dean had checked.

When he opened the door he glanced in and shut the door behind him. Inside was Asariel, who had the pistol up in her hand pointed at the window. A scared look in her eye when she flipped around and pointed the gun at Castiel. The angel turned his head, the anger and rage seeming to get worse. "C-Cas?" Asariel stammered, putting the gun down pushing a part of her hair behind her ear. "Why-"

"You abandoned the Winchesters. Why?" Asariel's mouth hung open as she was stunned by the angel's sudden question.

She relaxed a little more and rubbed her right hand down her left arm, the gun resting with some slack in her hand. "I... I thought I saw something. I don't have a phone, so I didn't know how to tell them. I thought I could help, so I snuck in here while they went to the cellar and checked it out." She glanced back at the window, "I was wrong, I guess." She admitted, shrugging.

Castiel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before speaking, "Are you aware of all the angels and demons hunting for you right now? How much danger you are in, and how much danger Sam and Dean are in as well?" Asariel bit her lip. This seemed to anger the angel worse because he was across the room in milliseconds, right in Asariel's face. "You are a Nephylim, an abomination to heaven. The only reason you are even alive is because I do not view you in the same light, you haven't done anything to deserve the wrath of the garrison, but if you endanger the Winchester's anymore by going off on your own I will not hesitate to tell the garrison and let them have their with you."

She cringed at Castiel's words. This had been the first time she'd felt anything cold spoken towards her, for something that was beyond her control, "Okay." Asariel whispered out, handing over the gun to Castiel who took it and it was gone in a matter of seconds. The angel then grabbed her shoulder, but before he took flight Asariel whispered, "I'm sorry, Cas."

He looked down at her for a moment, almost like a father would to his child when they have misbehaved. "My full name is Castiel." He stated, and when she had lifted her head to look at him, Castiel tried to ignore the tears he saw, but they hurt all the same.

_-Never know thy truth-_

The prophet rolled his head to the side, his ears were ringing. Every move he made felt like he was going through water. Staring at the door Nathaniel waited, counting down the seconds until the devil returned into the room. He knew that most likely he wouldn't live much longer, but Nathan wasn't scared. It was his duty to keep the secrets of heaven from Lucifer and anyone who would try to harm the humans or heaven.

Rolling his head back to stare straight at the wall in front of him Nathaniel closed his eyes. "I know I've tried so many times Lord, but please. Keep her safe, and give me strength to endure these trials which you have given to me." Nathaniel felt a sort of peace come over him and he smiled. The prophet had known that God wouldn't abandon him so easily like Lucifer was trying to make him believe. His eyes snapped open and glanced back at the door. "Lord... I must ask. Keep her hidden from him. She must never know who she truly is, what power she holds." Then the door opened.

Lucifer strided in, a demon following close behind carrying a box. The devil turned to the prophet, a sadistic grin on his face. Nathaniel met his gaze, a glare going right back at the beast. Turning to the demon Lucifer unlatched the box and pulled out a syringe. "Nathan, since my other forms of torture didn't work on you... Maybe some of this will help convince you to tell me what I want to know."

The prophets eyes looked to the syringe, and it was dark and crimson liquid within. "I think you'll find the effects of Demon blood in your system to be quite stimulating." Lucifer stated walking up to Nathaniel and pulling his head to the side harshly. He didn't cry out when the needle struck him, but the stiffness made it all the worse. He could feel it running through his veins, a hot burning sensation making him think that he was going to burn inside until his guts were nothing but mush.

Lucifer took the needle out and put it back in the box. Latching it up again the demon made haste to leave the room. Leaning back against the table the devil watched in amusement as Nathaniel whipped around and tried to fight the high feeling that the blood was causing for him. The prophet could barely see straight, he wanted to moan in pleasure and cry out in pain at the same time. _God please, make it stop!_ He would cry out in his head, small tears falling from his eyes again as he slowly felt the blood continue to burn, and he was sure that he would just boil to death.

The grin never left Lucifer's face while he watched. When the prophet went slack against his bonds Lucifer called to one of the demons waiting, "Get me Naberius. Tell him I have a special mission for him and his legion." The demon nodded and ran off again to fetch the knight. Lucifer stared at the prophet a moment longer then left the room, shutting the door behind him. He was unable to see the prophets fist clench before his eyes opened, revealing blue glowing eyes.

**Read & Review **

**See you soon! **


	7. Part 6: Light of my soul

**Thank you all, again, for reading. Means so much to me that you enjoy this story. **

**I****'****m a little proud of this part. Some small Castiel/Asariel bonding ^^ They are adorable. **

**Disclaimer;**

**I don****'****t own Supernatural or its characters**

**Asariel is mine!**

**[Part 6] **

I had to be honest with myself. Had someone told me that I would be a huntress, working with some of the most famous hunters of all time, and that I was part angel... I probably would have punched them in the face. Along with that I'd call in the mental hospital just so they could get some help. I didn't know life like this could be fun.

"RAhhhh!" Shots fired. Then the creature fell to my feet, a snarling look trapped on its face until it melted away. Sam lowered his gun, letting out a breath and turning to me.

Looking at him I smiled. He smirked back and put his gun away. "Good job, Asariel." Sam commented, Dean rolling up in the Impala the two of us getting without any hesitation. The older hunter glanced back at me, then to Sam. It wasn't long until we were on the road again, which had Sam asking, "How's your side, Dean?"

My eyes went to his right side, where Dean had taken a hit for me just the other day from a Shape shifter. It turns out that the boys before me had met this sharp shifter before... It was a little shocking at first when I was being attacked, but I could remember how scared I had been when Dean was on the ground and clutching a gaping hole in his side. "I'm fine, Sam. How did Asariel do?" Dean retorted. I'd learned he doesn't like seeming weak in front of anyone, especially his brother. It was touching in a way because I knew that Dean just wanted to be strong for his brother.

Sam made a face. Dean had told me the specific word he used for such a face, but I considered it rude beyond reason. "She did great, she was able to kill a few." I smiled at the praise, but Dean was shaking his head. Out of the both of them Dean had be the most reluctant to let me hunt with them. I could remember when I was first let in the hunting business about two weeks ago. It was after the Paul Salvador case and Dean was keeping me as far from the war zone as possible.

*Two weeks earlier*

"You are not coming with us this time, not after your little disappearing act at the Salvador's." Dean gripped, filling the duffle bags with weapons of all sorts. Asariel sat on the bed opposite, looking like a defeated puppy. When Castiel had brought her back to them Dean had grabbed her and took her to the car without a second thought. Sam returned from burning the gun and making it seem like it came from a snapped electrical cord. Asariel was sure that Castiel would return with them, but he had disappeared again.

That night Dean had chewed her out for leaving without their permission. As a result Dean kept a constant eye on the Nephylim, and when he wasn't in the room because he was getting food or going to the bathroom Sam would watch out for Asariel. Their constant watch made Asariel feel on edge and she would almost be creeped when she'd look up from a small novel and see a pair of eyes on her.

Five days had passed since the incident at Salvador's and Asariel was having a tough time believing that Dean was still sour about it. "But Dean, I just wanted to help." The half angel stated, standing up and throwing her arms back for a more dramatic effect. The hunter looked at her a moment then shook his head, clicking back a gun before throwing in the duffle as well. Asariel pursed her lips, huffing and falling back onto the bed. Her hair spread over the sheets as she glared at the ceiling. "Fine, don't take me, but please tell me you aren't leaving me alone again. Last time that happened I swore the silence would kill me."

Dean zipped up his duffle, "Oh sure, we asked Cas to come in and keep you company." He stated, a sarcastic and sadistic grin on his face. Asariel threw her hands onto her face, groaning. Castiel had only visited three times in the last five days, and to say the least he hadn't been so kind to Asariel when he was here... Not like he had been before.

"Woah is me who is tried by the Lord." The Nephylim called out, throwing her arms up into the air. Sam chuckled a bit at her and threw one last thing into his bag before zipping his up as well. Dean didn't seem as amused.

"Well we can make your trial go longer. What if Sam and I stay in town and don't come back tonight, making you stay here all night with Cas for company?" She glared at the older hunter. Asariel wasn't an idiot, she'd learned many times that Dean didn't always back up his threats, but this was something he would follow through with.

A flutter of wings. "You make it sound like I am bad for company, Dean." Castiel stated staring right at the hunter. All three jumped slightly at the angels sudden appearance, but Dean took that as a sign to get going.

"I'm not saying that. Just- Never mind. Don't lose sight of her Cas, we'll be back in a couple of hours... Maybe." He glanced back at Asariel, who stuck her tongue out at him a moment before pulling it back in. "Make sure she keeps herself out of trouble." The angel nodded and both hunters were out the door, leaving them alone.

Though silence did overtake them for close to five minutes, Castiel awkwardly standing in the middle of the room with Asariel watching him from the bed, both shifted their gazes from one another to menial tasks that they used to pass the time. Cas took to the television, pulling his knees to his chest before becoming engrossed with the one way world that he was fascinated by. It was one of the things that Castiel found to be a strange development in the ways of human life.

Asariel, on the other hand, took to the books that Sam had willingly left her. After countless hours of trying to tell Dean that school would be starting up soon, and that there would most likely be a nationwide search for her if her Aunt worried enough, Dean hadn't caved and let her attend. Right now all Asariel wanted was to be home, in a normal life that used to be real simple. But thanks to her heritage that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

She'd been happy Sam pitied her enough to get her literature books of all different genres. It was one of the things that she loved to do. Read, research, and discover new ideas. Asariel was sure it had nothing to do with her angel heritage, but fully out of her human characteristics. She was innovative like humans are, she had emotions unlike the angels, she could feel pain on a personal level. Asariel could pity people, she could understand what others were going through.

Some odd hours passed, and Asariel was jotting down every fact that she could find in the books so that she wouldn't forget them. Castiel had turned off the television and had taken to watching Asariel work, as if in her own little world. He observed the way she bit her lip when there was a word she didn't know and had to look up in the dictionary, then at how almost seven minutes a hair would fall in her face and she'd push it back. His head turned in wonder at how easily Asariel seemed to fit into human life, even though the effects of her grace were evident. It should have made her more like him in a way, made her emotions less abundant, less unmanagable. But there she was, letting off emotions as she read the novel in her hands, a tragedy. Castiel had seen it before, but never read it. Some author of the romantic period. He never bothered to remember the name.

Another hour passed of them like this, until Asariel sighed, "If you could burn holes with your eyes, Castiel, I'd think I'd have two in my forehead right now." She stated, turning the page before glancing up at the angel. His gaze shifted to the door, or anywhere else but the Nephylim in front of him. She bit her lip again, and smiled. "No need to be embarrassed, Castiel. In all honesty I didn't even notice until about 15 minutes ago."

How that was comforting Castiel wasn't sure. Instead of speaking Cas got to his feet and walked to the kitchen where he'd grabbed a sandwich. He brought it back to set it down next to Asariel, who hadn't noticed the faint growl in her stomach. "Thanks..." She murmured and took a quick bite out of the food.

Castiel returned to his seat, watching her eat before speaking. "How often do you practice your abilities?"

Asariel wiped some of the crumbs from her face and scowled. "Practice my abilities? I wasn't aware I had any other than the weird teleporting one." She stated, wiping her hand on her jeans. The angel scowled.

"The weird teleporting one was probably your wings showing for the first time. You're of age, I'm not surprised you flew the first time they emerged." It was the Nephylim's turn to scowl, but then the information finally sprung in her head.

A large grin came over her face, "I have wings? Like, wing wings?" Castiel nodded. Asariel could barely contain herself as she jumped from her seat and pointed to the sky, "Boom! Heck yeah!" She yelled out, and did a small dance to celebrate.

Raising a brow to the girl, Castiel shook his head. He would never understand the complex emotions of humans that she seemed to share. It took mere minutes for her to calm down enough to be looking at her shadow on the wall, excited as if the image of wings were going to appear. "So, how do I train there abilities of mine?" She asked, glancing back to the angel.

Cas stared blankly, it had been a long time since he'd trained anyone how to use angelic abilities. That was left to angels beneath him in ranking. He'd had several look up to him in awe, but he had never been required to teach them what they should already know what to do. He recalled small moments, however, when he did teach another angel how to kill a demon with simply touch them. "Concentrate and try to do this." He muttered, holding out his hand, palm up. From there he began to seep power to the appendage and it glowed brightly. It was like he held a star in his hand.

Asariel watched, entranced. She'd never seen anything so beautiful, or amazing as what she'd just witnessed. "What do I do? Like what should I think about while doing this?" She asked, then reasked. But Castiel just grabbed her hand and held it out. Some light was seeping through the window panes, lighting up their hands as Castiel brought it out to turn up. She looked up at Castiel, who was staring right back at her. It was almost like a sudden realization hit the angel, because he soon snatched his hand away from hers as if he'd been burned.

Anger and rage poured into his eyes again, but they didn't linger long. Concern soon filled his face, along with the determination that she knew the angel had on almost a regular basis. "Cas?"

"Dean... Sam, they're in danger." He stated, getting to his feet. Asariel stared at Castiel then grabbed his trench coat.

He glanced back at her, the malice in his face gone for the time being. "Let's go. I'll stay back I promise... But they need you, Cas." There was a part of Castiel that thought leaving her at the motel would have been best, but part of him was worried to leave her alone as well. So quickly he grabbed her arm pulled her flush against his side. A simple hand on her shoulder, or grabbing hold of her wrist would have sufficed, but he didn't want to lose her.

The scene that the two flashed into was gruesome. It was bathed in blood, but that wasn't what got Asariel running in a small panic of fear. Sam was on the ground, face turned to the side, knocked unconscious. "Sam!" The Nephylim cried out, falling to her knees at his side. She managed to flip him over and check his shirt for tears that may show wounds.

Castiel was glancing around, obviously looking for Dean. The angel looked back down at Asariel, who hoved over Sam with so much concern he was surprised he didn't topple over. "Dean is not in this room. Stay with Sam until I return." He instructed then flew from the room.

The girl was barely worried about being alone. Her main focus was the man before her, lying on the ground motionless, as if dead. "Sam, please..." She nearly cried, "You can't die here. Dean needs you to fight for him, next to him." Asariel grabbed his hand and brought it up to her forehead. A small tear fell down her face.

She felt a small zap then opened her eyes, surprised by the light coming from her hands. It was comforting and small, caressing Sam's skin like it was made of silk rather than flesh. The Nephylim then felt a wave of energy, and it glowed around Sam as well. The hunter twitched at first, but then opened his eyes and sat up quickly, ignoring the head rush.

When he glanced to the side he looked confused at the teen. "Asariel?" Sam questioned, bringing a hand to his head to smooth out the small headache. Another tear fell down her face and Asariel embraced Sam in a hug, burying her face into his shoulder. He hugged her back, but pulled her away a moment later, "What are you doing here? Demons are lurking around everywhere. Where's Castiel?"

The angel's child wiped away tears and smiled, "Cas said you were in danger. He was desperate to help you, I'm sorry... I didn't realize that demons would-" Asariel suddenly stopped talking when she heard foot steps. Sam was rigid and pissed.

He glared angrily at the demon standing before them, "Well you aren't the typical angel are you, Sweetheart?" The demon taunted, his black eyes staring at Asariel. The teen shook and stood, Sam not far behind her. The hunters eyes scanned for the demon blade, but found it on the other side of the monster. He nearly cursed his luck and sent a prayer to Castiel that he needed help. "What are you?" The demon proceeded to ask, taking a few steps forward. The Nephylim mimicked only in the opposite direction, almost hiding behind Sam. The demon seemed even more amused by this and chuckled, "What, are you out of mojo?"

Sam clenched his teeth, "Go to-" But he was thrown off his feet and he hit the nearest wall with a loud crack. Asariel jumped again and backed away more, her back meeting the plastered wall. The demon kept approaching, his black eyes never leaving her for a second.

_Cas! Castiel! _She cried out in her head, closing her eyes. She was scared, she didn't know what to do without a weapon in her hand. Asariel bit her lip hard, almost causing for blood to spill. When his stench of sulfur reached her nostrils she nearly gagged, but that's when a thought hit her. She looked up at the demon, who was almost three feet from her, and raised her right hand furrowing her brow in concentration. The demon paused, only a moment, and laughed. "You trying to pull some magic crap on me? That would be-" He stopped talking though, because a small flickering light was coming from her hand, and it was getting bigger and bigger by the minute. His face seemed to mime fear, and he turned to run but it was too late. Light shot from her hand and hit the demon, making him cinders on the wall opposite Asariel.

The angel child dropped to her knees, staring at her hand blankly like what had happened couldn't have been real. Sam was watching Asariel for a long time, shocked by what he'd just seen. When Sam finally did break from his shock he walked over to Asariel just as Dean and Castiel reappeared. Dean was healed, thanks to Castiel, but was still a little sore. He scowled at seeing Asariel, "What are you doing here?" He barked, scowling at the Nephylim who was helped to her feet by the younger.

She kept her head down, and hid behind Sam. He pulled his hand back so that it rested comfortingly around her. The youngest Winchester glared at his sibling, "Dean, cut her some slack. She just killed a demon." Both angel and hunter looked astonished. Castiel especially could barely believe his ears. _She'd had only learned about this ability 10 minutes ago... There is no way that she could have defeated demons as strong as this. _

Dean stared at Asariel while Cas became lost in his thoughts. He seemed to be contemplating something, but it was over in moments. "Come on, let's get out of this dump. We can talk more back in the motel after I get my 4 hours."

It was after we got some rest that night, Dean had finally agreed then to let me start hunting with them. Now I was an official huntress in training, as well as angel in training. I learned the physical side of hunting monsters, while Castiel would show me a trick or two on the side of how to be an angel of the Lord. It was a weird concept to wrap my mind around.

As we traveled down the road I noticed that Dean had changed the tunes. It was no longer the head banging rock that I was used to hearing when we traveled, but slowish going music. I didn't think Dean owned music that was so slow. Sam didn't seemed shocked, but then again he had been hit in the head during the hunt.

We cruised for a while, until I felt the familiar presence of Castiel and smiled at him when he appeared next to me. He glanced to the side, exchanging glances with me, but I scowled at the seriousness of his gaze. "Cas?" I whispered, but he brought a hand up towards me forehead.

"I need to speak with them... Alone." Then it all went black, I faded out and the music playing drowned out into the abyss.

**Read & Review **

**See you soon!**


	8. Part 7: Bad company is worth it

**Yay to readers! Thank you for reading. **

**Disclaimer; **

**Don****'****t own Supernatural or their characters. **

**I own Asariel! **

**Enjoy!**

**[Part 7]**

Dean veered off into a service road, and stopped the Impala. Castiel flashed outside, where both brothers exited from the car to. "What the heck, Cas?" Dean stated walking up to the angel with a scowl. Castiel easily returned the look to the Winchester before taking his harsh gaze away. "Asariel is a friend, I thought we were past this knocking out people stuff."

The angel put his hands in his pockets, "We've never discussed such things, Dean. I've just stopped knocking you and your brother out is all." He stated with blunt attitude, the malice the angel had was a small surprise to both brothers, "But that's not our concern at the moment. What you should be worrying about is the Nephylim you have traveling with you..."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we know that she's powerful, Cas. We get that she needs to be looked after, but we haven't seen a demon for about a week now."

The angel apparently was not below rolling his eyes in a childish manner, "That's not what I meant." Castiel stubbornly stated, he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "What I really mean is you should be concerned for yourselves... I was able to find out who her father is."

They took a step forward, almost at the same time. "You found out her who her angel daddy is?" Dean was frowning, but Sam seemed a bit relieved that the mystery was finally over. Castiel, however, looked more pissed than earlier. If that was possible by this time.

"I don't think you understand, Dean, you won't be happy when I tell you who it is." Truth spoke like gasoline on fire from Castiel's mouth, he wouldn't be able to keep hold of the fact much longer.

The two brother's exchanged a small glance before Dean spoke again, "Wait... Cas, you're not saying that you're..." His tongue poked out from the side of his cheek, then he pointed to Asariel in the car. Castiel scowled.

"No, I am not her father, Dean. I would not have left her in your care if she was." Offensive? Yes, but Cas didn't have much patience left. Sam raised his brows, a little shocked that Castiel was being so openly blunt with the both of them on his opinions about the both of them. He would have thought Cas, had he been born human, would have trusted them to guard and look after his daughter.

The older Winchester scowled, crossing his arms over his chest, "Then who is it, Cas?"

Bringing up his eyes, Castiel spoke the name as if it were poison on his tongue, "Lucifer." The name swarmed like fire, set off alarms in both of the hunters heads. Sam's eyes widened the most of the two. He was certain that the angel was kidding, that Asariel was actually Anna's daughter, or Zachariah's. Heck, Michael's daughter would have been fine, though he was sure Dean would avoid her weeks after to make sure she didn't try to use him as a vessel or something crazy like that. It was impossible, there wasn't anyway a human hating angel like Lucifer would have a child with the very being he'd sworn to destroy... Unless there was a motive. Sam doubted a moment of weakness would ever make the angel do something like that.

Sam, fortunately, came out of his shock first and took a step forward, "Cas, are you sure? I mean, Lucifer _hates _humans. Why would he have a child with one?" The angel rubbed his neck again. He was glaring at the ground, like it had offended him by being there.

"I'm not sure why Lucifer would have a child with a human, but I know for certain that she is his... Being the daughter of an archangel does explain why she is so strong." Castiel mumbled out the last part, taking in events from the whole week while he'd been working with Asariel to harness her abilities. "But now this is especially dangerous. If we leave any demon alive, and they see her..." He trailed off, the very thought of Lucifer finding her was making his shake in slight fear. The angel wasn't looking forward to meeting the archangel anytime soon.

Dean finally came from his shock and he rubbed his eyes, "Great, Lucifer's daughter... That's just great, Cas. Why didn't we know about this earlier?" The hunter yelled, his serious face stuck and looking at Castiel.

Cas was shrugging in no time, "I had to look through thousands of files, it was never recorded that Lucifer was with a human so he must have conceived with this woman years after he was imprisoned in the cage." It didn't make sense to either hunter before the angel. "As I have explained earlier, Angel mating is very complicated. The years it takes to conceive a child, Nephylim, some angels don't even realise that there was new life. I'm certain that Lucifer had no idea that Asariel was even conceived."

More than likely it was the truth, but Castiel wasn't sure. Dean flicked a glance to the car, where he could still see Asariel was passed out in the back seat. He looked back to Castiel, "You said that he dad was lost in a war, that he had died. How come, suddenly, she's Lucifer's lost baby?" Sam had to agree with his brother, this information seemed to have burst from nowhere. Cas had seemed so certain that the angel father was dead, but now she was the daughter of the angel whom Sam was supposed to be the 'true' vessel of. It was all a little too convenient to say the least.

The angel shrugged, "That is what I had first found under her mothers name, but what I didn't realize was that Asariel's mother had a sister. The angel lost was her husband, who fell to Earth a while back. Phillisten. He had given up his rights as an angel to be with her... She and Elena shared a file." When Castiel had first read over the file he'd skipped over Elena's by accident, reading Macy's instead. When he'd gone back a second time to read from the beginning he hadn't realised that Elena was a prophet of the Lord. All angel's knew every prophet that was to come into existence, Chuck was currently the prophet now, but the file had showed that Elena was still alive even when Chuck had gotten his prophet abilities for the first time to write his books. It made the angel wonder if they had been wrong about prophets. Were there more?

This also got the angel thinking. Does Asariel know? Has she been lying to them this whole time about knowing who her family was? _Perhaps she is actually here to convince Sam to say yes..._ That thought scared him, made his weary of the girl in the car. Lucifer was cunning, smart, he knew how to weave around rules and get anything he wanted. Castiel had seen the angel before he was cast out, and Castiel was certain that Lucifer's tricks could easily be passed on into his offspring. Cas looked at the car finally, judging whether he should tell the hunters to take her home, let the Garrison find her, or to go with that small line of hope in the back of his mind, the one screaming at him, telling him that she didn't know about Lucifer at all.

He turned to the boys again, "Do not let her know about Lucifer. Do not even let on that you know, I must return before anyone suspects me. I'll return if I've learned anything new." Then with a flutter of wings Castiel had vanished into the night.

_-Never know thy truth-_

We were stopped in a motel again. Dean was out, collecting information for the case while Sam and I researched, looking for the beast that had done this cruel deed. The victim, Henry Lewis, was found dead in his home, eyes bleeding out, insides turned to mush, and he was twisted in all sorts of directions. It had to have been a violent death, I didn't think anything like that had to of been quick.

Sam searched the web for anything that it could be. I was reading pagan religious books, thinking that with the symbol we found on the wall could be there. I wasn't having much luck to say the least, but Sam wasn't having his run of the money either it seemed. Ever since Castiel knocked me out three weeks ago the hunting seemed to have died down. Dean opted to stay on the open road, and would only stop for the occasional salt and burn. I didn't like salt and burns, mostly because they were boring, and so I stuck to staying at the motel while they went and dug for about 3 hours.

The conversations we used to get into were now awkward, and usually didn't last more than 5 minutes at the most. Dean would also turn up the radio now, start moving his head to the music. Sam would divulge himself in books, and he wouldn't bother talking with me on road trips. It was a little more lonesome than I was used too... I didn't like it all that well.

This silence between the three of us was starting to ebb its way into making me want to go home even more. At least there... I could talk to Sarah. Gah, how I missed talking to her. I was sure Macy was freaking out even worse, or she was in the hospital due to a heart attack. Phil usually kept calm in situations, but overall he was probably really worried as well.

I shut the book in frustration, throwing it onto the table before me with a loud bang. The flutter of wings caution my attention, but I just brushed past the angel and out the door. I needed to get out of the intense air that I was surrounded with. When I felt the cold winter air I let loose a puff of air, watching it form a cloud then dissipate. I wish it were that easy to disappear, get out and back to normalicy.

I could hear Sam and Cas talking on the other side of the door, but it wasn't much use trying to listen in. Castiel could always tell when I was listening in, and he would often times send a high pitched wave at me so that I was stunned and couldn't move for at least 3 minutes. It was irritating.

Dean pulled into the parking lot, stepped out from the car to readjust his tie. He seemed just as annoyed as I was, but neither of us voiced it to the other. He didn't seem to see me standing as he walked on past and into the room. I followed him in, the door nearly hitting me from the force he'd used to close the door. The older winchester took off his suit jacket before greeting the angel. I, rubbing my hands together, took to the bed and sat down near the edge of the blankets where I could pull the blankets up and warm up my feet and hands again. The cold hadn't really registered to me until I stepped back into the room.

"What did you learn, Dean?" Sam's laptop was still open, and it was pulled up on some greek god. I didn't strain to see more, but looked to Dean to listen more intently.

The elder sat down and put his hands on his knees. "I don't think we really have much of a case here, Sammy... The guy who died, he was possessed by a demon." Castiel seemed to tense up at the word, Sam licked his lips but glanced away from his brother. I, however, didn't react. I knew demons were bad, all of them were. With my ability that I have though, I'm not as afraid as I had been the first time I faced one.

"We should leave then." Sam stated, closing his laptop and putting it in its carrying bag. Dean didn't object, but also started to pack up. Castiel was standing there, not doing much but seeming to get lost in thought while the two men moved around him. I had expected him to leave, to fly out like he usually did when we started packing, but he seemed to want to stay. Like there was something keeping him here.

I observed for some moments, then got up to pack up my own books and clothing. It was when I reached for my demonology book that Castiel grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. Just as he did a knife hit the table and my book. Wide eyed, I turned my head to the girl standing in the doorway, a cocky smirk on her face. "Oh dang it..." I winced, looking at my arm that had only a small cut. "I only just nicked you."

Quick Sam and Dean brought knives out from their coats, bringing them up. "How did you find us so quickly?" Dean asked, clenching his teeth. It was in slight pain that he was so tense. I could only guess that his side still hurt, even though it was almost fully healed about a week and a half ago.

The girl, looking around her mid twenties so I guess should woman, only grinned. "You expected me to not recognize you Winchester when you came into that morgue? Please. Every demon knows your face very well by now." The woman took a few steps forward, then an invisible force pushed Dean and Sam back. Cas still had his hand around my wrist, but he didn't move except to glare at her.

I didn't see why he was hesitating to attack her. I myself didn't know what was holding me back. Concentrating, again and again, I couldn't seem to get the ability to incinerate her to come up on my finger tips. It was like it was completely lost to me. "What's going on?" I whispered, looking down at my hands as if the answer were there.

"She's a knight of Hell, Asariel. Only Archangels have enough power to kill her." He stated, eyes glued on the demon coming closer to us both. I moved only when Castiel pushed me behind him. His angel blade up and ready to defend.

The demon stopped only three steps from us both. She smirked, "So this is who he's been looking for... I have to say, I should have known the Winchester's were the ones hiding you away." I felt a chill crawl down my back. Her eyes were completely black to me, like I was looking to a void without soul or emotion. The more I stared, the more I saw what she truly was, and the deformed creature I saw made me want to vomit. "But I think I should report back now. He'll be so happy to see you. He's been waiting a long time for-"

A knife protruded through her chest, and she whirled around. In the doorway stood a bloodied man, he was black, and his left swollen so much that he couldn't see out of it, a cut on the right side of his face that it made a thick trail of blood fall down the side of his face. Another thing was his leg was bent at a weird angle, I could tell that it was just snapped in two. He hobbled into the room, holding himself up only by leaning against the wall. A bloody track followed not too far behind. "Nathaniel?" The demon choked out, pulling knife out of her back with a glare. "How did you get out?"

The man didn't speak, he threw the other knife in his other hand, but the demon hit out of the way. "Be gone, Naberious, be cast away from here!" Nathaniel cried out, and as he said this light filled in from the windows. Naberious, eyes wide and afraid, vanished and the light that was coming in left as well. The rattling of the room seemed to be enough for Dean and Sam to jostle awake. They brought up their daggers again, but were shocked that the demon was gone.

Nathaniel sighed then fell back against the wall, blood starting to pool around him. I ran over to the man, grabbing a towel and first aid kit from a bag before getting near him. Nathaniel's head was bowed, and he seemed to be at a crossroads in life, one he seemed very uneager to cross. I wiped the blood from his face, just as the other three walked up behind me. After some moments Nathaniel finally raised his head, looking up at Dean, Sam, and Cas. They stared back while I got the materials that I needed from the kit. As I was applying antiseptic Dean spoke up, "Who are you? How did you find us? And what the Heck are you?"

The man licked his lips, not even wincing once when I applied the medicine to his wounds. Not even a hiss that Dean or Sam would usually give. "I am Nathaniel, prophet of the Lord. I am the keeper of the Nephylim of Archangels." I stopped to stare at him. His voice was deep, very smooth considering how dry his skin was. He didn't look like he'd eaten or drank anything in a long time, but his voice was still strong like it had been with the demon. I took a glance at the other three. Dean and Sam were looking at each other, having a silent conversation, but Castiel seemed very confused.

"That's impossible," Cas stated, as I turned back to patch up more of Nathaniel's wounds. "There can only be one prophet alive at one time. Angel's know of all the prophets, and I have never heard of you, Nathaniel." The prophet smirked, though I was sure only I could see it.

Raising his head a little higher, "I was a hand picked prophet by God. He did not tell you about me, or my sister. We were chosen to watch over angels themselves," Nathaniel glanced at me with his one good eye, "Nephylim are my care, my sister looked after the fallen. You never knew about us until you would have fallen from heaven, or had a child with a human." He chuckled, seeming to be amused at how ridiculous Castiel's deer in the head lights look seemed. "You angels thought you killed all of the Nephylim, but God asked me to keep a chosen few here on the Earth. If you had killed them all I would be out a of a job."

Castiel walked away, sitting down on one of the beds. He was mumbling to himself. Nathaniel chuckled again, "Angels. I swear every one of them is the same in some way, shape, form. They think they know everything." I had paused in mending him, feeling oddly at ease with Nathaniel near me and laughing. It was almost infectious, his laughter. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

Dean was fast to speak again after Castiel left to the beds to collect himself. "A Nephylim prophet? I thought Chuck-"

"Chuck may be your prophet, but I belong to only one unchanging event that still occurs. I cannot die, for I am always needed. I am reborn every time I am killed. It has been this way for years, and no one has ever known." Nathaniel told him, the smile on his face still beaming.

Sam looked back and forth between Dean and Nathaniel. He only pipped up after Dean kept silent, "What did this to you, Nathan?" Sam asked, taking the first aid kit I offered back to him and putting it away.

The question destroyed Nathaniel's humorous mood, and in exchange change to dark. "I was-I..." He didn't know how to start, it seemed. I felt bad for him, having to remember what could have put him in such a state like this. Dean was sitting on the bed closest to Nathaniel, and Sam grabbed a chair. I had scooted away to rest my back against Sam's leg, which wasn't surprisingly jerked away like I thought it would be. "I had been kidnapped from my post 17 years ago. I escaped several times, but he would manage to locate me again, and again. I wasn't safe to continue my work with him following me." Nathaniel was shivering slightly. "I was tortured, burned, froze, cut open, bleed out, ripped apart, but that wretched scumbag would always put me back together and demand that I tell him where she was."

Sam seemed to feel pity for the prophet, cause his voice was soft when he asked, "Who did this to you?"

Nathaniel seemed to hold his tongue, like he couldn't speak. It was obvious that he tried, but no words came out. He cussed slightly and buried his head into his hands. "I can't tell you... He put a curse over me so I could not speak his name." I glanced up at Sam, who looked concerned. I looked back at the prophet and felt a similar chill roll up my spine. The air was freezing from the open door, but I was sure that it hadn't been the air that made shiver coarse throughout my body.

**Read and Review!**

**See you Soon! **


	9. Part 8: Bring about Hell

**Took a little while to finish. Had a few plot areas to figure out. **

**Should be okay now ^^ **

**Disclaimer; **

**I don****'****t own Supernatural or their characters. **

**Asariel is mine!**

**[Part 8] **

Nathaniel had passed out on Sam and Dean's bed for now, but Dean was getting him a room to stay in for when he woke up. Sam and I had taken to finding out Nathaniel's shirt, pants, and shoe size so that he had something to change into when he woke. Nathan was surprisingly bigger than Sam was, as well as taller. We searched in local thrift stores, actually going against our normal garb and getting Nathan some nice looking shirt, with dress pants. We bought only one pair of shoes. "Do you think he's telling the truth?" I asked the hunter, pulling out a powder blue shirt from the racks.

He stayed silent, but I knew that he was doubting Nathaniel too. Castiel didn't know who Nathan was, or that he had even existed. It wasn't easy for anyone to believe that Nathaniel could be a prophet at all. When we finally checked out I looked at the necklaces that were on display, watching each of them swing as more movement from Sam setting items on the counter moved them. One in particular caught my eye, it looked like something Sarah would wear. It was a cross, though more masculine when you first looked it was actually quite beautiful when you look passed the grey scale. The intricate designs in the metal was what had always made Sarah so keen on getting necklaces like this one.

Without really thinking I grabbed the necklace and set it down next to the items. My own wing necklace came into view for only a moment, but for some reason I thought I saw a soft glow. Sam's strong gaze fell on me and I had to calm myself down so that I could even return his stare. "I just-" But the clerk already rung it all up, the necklace costing close to nothing. Sam didn't seem to argue then. We bought our items and left.

_-Never know thy truth-_

Back in the motel room Dean was sitting at the table. His head was rested on his hand, not looking at the man who was passed out on his bed. Asariel and Sam hadn't returned for about 15 minutes now, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand this silence around him. The flutter of wings sounded, and he was sighing in relief, "Took you long enough, Cas." He stated, getting to his feet.

Dean paused in step when he saw the state the angel was in. Castiel's hair was in odd directions, shadows were under his eyes though he was only gone a matter of hours, and his coat was a mess of ash. "Cas?" He called out, just as the angel took notice of his presence.

"Dean," Castiel stated, walking up to the human. To Dean's surprise he could see the shadow's of the angel's wings against the wall. "Where is Asariel? Sam? We need to leave here now." His voice was grungy, the way it had been when Dean had first met the angel. Throughout time his voice had gotten softer, more comfortable, especially when he was speaking to Dean.

Nathaniel opened his eyes then and flipped over the bed, rolling over the side away from the door and covered his ears. Just as he did this, however, the door blew in off its hinges. Both angel and human brought their arms up to protect themselves, but they still flew back and hit the wall. Castiel was fast to his feet, but Dean was out cold. Looking to the door Castiel saw the dark eyes of a demon, but also another Angel beside this demon. His smirk, sinister, and his eyes had flecks of blue and gold that Castiel would never forget seeing. "Lucifer." Castiel growled, his wings materializing behind him.

Lucifer's emerged as well, the doubled wings nearly touching wall to wall in the cramped room. The largest of the two sets of wings were broken, however, and limp towards the ground. The second set still strong like the day God had created them, the feathers looking like they had been dipped into an iceberg and froze into a solid deadly weapon.*** **"Castiel." He called out, almost in a comforting way but Castiel could feel the malice behind his words. His brother had never been proud by the fact that he loved humans. "I can't thank you enough for finding my prophet for me."

Nathaniel stood from where he had once hid, an amazing feat considering his leg being shattered the way that it was. Not even Castiel could fix all of his wounds fully. But nonetheless he kept meeting the devil eye to eye. "I am anything but your prophet, Lucifer. I am God's, and you will not keep me from him." He took a step back, shattering the firm air that his words had built.

This only seemed to amuse the archangel, and he brushed his hand in front of his face. "Well God does not see us now, nor do the other archangels... I am not a demonic threat to you. They have no warning to come for." Lucifer proved his point by sending a wave of energy towards Nathaniel and throwing him back into the wall. He hit the wall with back shattering force, but merely gasped.

Castiel took a step, blocking Lucifer from Nathaniel. "Stop brother," he cried out, putting up a hand, "Our father wouldn't want us fighting like this."

A laugh came from the devil, "Father wouldn't want this... He was the one who told Michael to throw me from Heaven!" The energy wave spiked again and Castiel was pressed back some, but Cas hit back some energy of his own so that he wouldn't be thrown. He had to stand, wait for Sam to appear, or for Lucifer to eventually leave with Prophet in hand. But that wasn't going to be an option to him. "You've gotten stronger, Castiel. Our brother's are fools for thinking that you are weakened by being here, but they are right about one thing." He flicked his hand and Dean was soon flying again, but this time towards the opposite wall. Castiel spread his wings and caught Dean before his head could hit the wall. Cradling the human Castiel looked at Lucifer, whom had made way across the motel room and was standing before Nathaniel. "You are protective of the Winchesters. That is a weakness."

The prophet glared at the devil, holding up an angel blade in his right hand. The angel looked to his holster, but still saw his blade sitting there. Cas looked back to the prophet, who wasn't bleeding quite yet despite the force of the blow earlier. Lucifer had paused in his step, but he didn't seem too worried. "And what will you do with that, Nathan? Kill my vessel? I'll easily just find another one." He stated, grabbing the tip of the blade. Castiel grabbed hold of Dean's shoulders, he didn't want to abandon the human there in case the devil tried to use the human against him again.

It shocked Castiel as he watched Lucifer, who had pulled his hand away to stare at his hand. The angel looked to Nathaniel, who was smirking like he had won a battle. "See you in Hell, Satan!" Then he moved to the side, the angel relocator spell symbol on the wall. It was different than what Castiel usually saw, there was a symbol that he didn't recognize around the circle. Castiel heard a shout then Nathaniel's hand pressed to the symbol, and the room was encased in a bright white light.

_-Never know thy truth-_

Sam had opted to stop at a general store, grabbing a bite to eat for Nathan, Dean, him, and myself. We all were well informed that Castiel didn't eat anything, but sometimes I could see Cas eyeing our food and considering trying it out from time to time. I waited in the Impala, holding the cross necklace in my hand. I wasn't sure why I felt the need to get it, but I could tell that I hadn't bought it for myself.

The shine from the sun glistened off of it's smooth surface. I moved it around to flash the light around the car, putting the shine in the mirrors so that they would appear someplace else. I did that for a while till I heard the door open and a bag was placed in my care to hold onto. I was used to this after only a little while, though I missed the home cooked meals my Aunt would make.

The Winchester and I barely spoke to one another, but when we spoke of small things Sam listened intently to what I said. It was one quality that I really liked about Sam, he didn't brush me off like I wasn't there, much like Dean & Castiel would do when I got into my personal life. "You're into art? Like pencil drawings, and painting?" He asked, turning onto another street.

I nodded, "Yeah, I've always enjoyed it. I was actually one of the top students in my art class, my work was featured in the office 4 out of the 5 days of the week." There was an ounce of pride in my voice, I felt like bragging. I loved a pencil in my hand, just as much there being a book there as well. My hopes had been to become an illustrator after high school.

Sam smiled, "That's cool. Maybe I can find you a sketch book, I'm curious to what your work looks like." With that he pulled into the parking lot, and I felt my heart leap. _Is he serious? _I opened my mouth to ask, but a bright light emanating from our motel room caught both of our attention. Sam was first out the car, I struggled to open the door a moment.

The only thought going through my head was, _Nathaniel. Dean. CAS! _I ran for the motel door, that was surprisingly unhinged and hanging loosely. Sam was striding through the doorway already, a gun in hand and calling out Dean's name immediately. When I got there what I saw was only partially shocking. Cas had Dean cradled in his legs, keeping the hunters head propped up. Nathaniel was slumped against the wall, coughing but laughing. There was a pause in my step, I ran to Dean first.

"Dean!" Sam and I cried out. I was already at the hunters side, pressing my hands to Dean's head and checking to feel for any cuts or bruises that may be on his head. Castiel's hands were gripped on Dean's shoulders, and I could feel his concern come off him in waves, but there was also lots of confusion. I glanced up at Castiel who was staring back at Nathaniel, his eyes asked for several questions to be answered. "Cas-" I raised a hand to touch his face, but Castiel was quick to grab my wrist holding in a vice grip. I cringed, and pulled at my hand to be released.

The angel didn't loosen his grip, in fact, it only got tighter. I gritted my teeth in pain, "Cas! Hey!" I eventually heard Sam cry out, grabbing hold of me and Castiel's arm forcing them apart. "The heck man! What happened?" He asked, letting go of my wrist. I pulled my hand to my chest and stared at the bruises forming where Castiel's fingers had dug in.

Cas didn't seem to have heard Sam, but his eyes did eventually shift to Dean, where his right hand started to go through his hair. "He came for Nathaniel... Dean was knocked out, and I could do nothing to stop my brother. Had it not been for Nathaniel, Dean and I would be dead and Asariel would have been in grave danger had you come back any earlier." The angel's eyes shifted back to the prophet, who was relaxed against the wall. "He saved us by using the angel transporter spell. Lucifer was cast away, but for some reason... I wasn't affected."

The smile still played on Nathan's face. The prophet looked better, if that were possible given his blood stained clothes, and seemed to look content for a moment. His eyes opened to stare at us after some time of silence. That small smile came over his face again before he spoke again, "I'm a little keener on how to get rid of fallen's than you are, Castiel. I've learned a thing or two from my sister that I knew would come in handy one of these days." He pointed to the symbol that was slowly starting to fade away into the air. "I'll teach you sometime, but for now we all need to leave. I've only used the spell once before and that fallen angel only stayed away for about 12 hours before finding me again. This was my first chance using it against -Him." He stuttered in his speech. Still unable to say the Demon's name that did this too him.

Sam nodded and started to gather things from around the room. Castiel put his hands on Dean's head to jog him awake and give a quick explanation. I got to my feet then, walking over to Nathaniel. The prophet was still up against the wall, head pushed back and relaxed. I hadn't even gotten a word out before he spoke to me, "You look a lot like Elena, you know that?" He stated, opening his eyes. The intimidating gold of his eyes was softer now, like remembering a fond memory that was painful at the same time. "She was very excited that you were coming, no matter what the risk was for her, she thought the idea of having his child was grand... I just wish I could have told her what the consequences of her actions would be."

My heart jumped up to my throat, "You knew my mother?" I asked, going to my knees next to him. Nathaniel nodded.

"Prophet of the Nephylim, remember? I was placed in charge of making sure parents were aware of the risks, and I had to be told by God if these Nephylim were safe to be born or a threat to Heaven or Earth." He sounded hurt the way he spoke, "What God said about you... I can't seem to forget, because you were the last prophecy I got to hear before I was held away and kept from our father in Heaven." He sounded hurt, like his soul was ripped apart and broken in almost a shattering way that it couldn't be put back together.

I felt my hand twitch, "What did he say?"

Nathaniel came closer to me, bringing his lips up to my ear. "_Noble and true, this Nephylim will bring upon peace, but weary are the travelers that find her. Peace will run as Chaos chases her, and before the dusk of the end of times she will end the stars._"

_-Never Know Thy Truth-_

Ashes blew across the floor of the warehouse they'd been using. What he'd been using for 17 years! He was so close to breaking the prophet, he only had a little time left until his daughter's whereabouts were told to him. The devil had been so close to the worlds destruction, but it had been ripped from his grasp because he hesitated with his brother there. Not again! Next time he would kill Castiel before he got distracted like that again.

Lucifer's demons were destroyed, ashes on the floor and their screams of pain hadn't been enough to sait the anger that was coursing through him. It took him longer than he'd liked to calm his thoughts to think rationally.

It was easy for him to locate the prophet, but with the Winchesters with him, along with Castiel he knew that he wouldn't be able to locate him as easily any longer. Castiel no doubt would be making the prophet unable to be detected by angels any longer.

The devil went into another fit of rage, throwing his instruments of torture at a nearby wall. That's what Naberius walked in to see, and felt herself hesitate before entering. Her head was bowed, almost to her chest, "My king." She called, but Lucifer didn't acknowledge her and threw another object to the wall. Her lip between her teeth she tried calling to him again, "My King."

This time Lucifer turned to her, his hand shooting out and collapsing around her throat. She gasped for breath, which wasn't needed, and grabbed his arm. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't smite you here and now, reached demon."

She still gasped for breath, but managed to choke out, "I found your daughter." She was released almost immediately. Her panting began almost instantly, gasping for the air she didn't actually need.

Lucifer crossed his arms before her, eyes narrowed accusingly, "Where is she then?"

His hand twitched to grab her again when she didn't speak, but she held up a hand to him. "I saw her with the Winchesters... She seemed to be traveling with them." Naberius stated, looking up at her king seeing a pleased expression on his face. She felt some pride in herself for having pleased her leader, but it was short lived.

"Find the Winchesters again. They are hidden from me... But I wish to know, my daughter, does she resemble me at all?" Naberius looked over her king, looking for the similarities that he thought may be significant.

Silence reigned for some time between them, but Lucifer seemed patient. When the demon's gaze stopped roaming she looking into his eyes, "She has your eyes my king, and your wings." Lucifer smiled, and waved his hand. Naberius was gone in an instant, already searching for the hunters for her King.

Lucifer all the while was whistling to himself a tune_. _In a slower beat and rhythm the devil glanced at where the prophet had once sat, "Seems you didn't protect her well enough as you had wished."

**Read and Review **

**See you soon!**


	10. Part 9: Sweets are not cheery pickings

**Part 10 is SUPER long and took forever to get it done. Please enjoy ^^ **

**Disclaimer; **

**I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. **

**Asariel is mine! **

[Part 9]

I guided my hand across the paper, the golden tint in my eyes was easily seen from the mirror to the right of me in the bathroom. The door was slightly open, and I tried to ignore the shirtless Dean I saw in the mirror as well. I was trying to focus on Castiel sitting in front of me, who'd begrudgingly let himself be my model for a moment. I would be an idiot to let myself lose this chance, especially when I could finally see his wings when he usually kept them hidden, even to other angels.

His wings were single set, black, blue tips on all of his feathers. They shined in the minimal light of the motel room, giving them this night like appearance. I had yet to look at my own wings, which Castiel was sure that I had, but he had also said that with time I would learn to hide and reveal them. Castiel's blue eyes were just staring at me, his dark hair making them look even more night blue.

A part of me was thankful for the sketch book Sam had picked up, along with color pencils and regular #2 pencils as well. When Sam had handed me the sketch pad, we were already on the road impossible for Dean to take the sketchpad back in to return it. The older Winchester was cussing out the younger for a couple miles while I had been running my hands over the unmarked pages, waiting for their masterpieces. It reminded me of the set that I had at home, that I was missing more and more. There were some of my best sketches in that... In fact, there was one picture that I wanted to show Dean, and Sam that I was a little concerned about.

I heard Castiel shift in his chair as I continued on. I'd sketched the outside of Cas' body, but I was concentrated on his wings. They were curled back on his back, a protective, embarrassed action that he probably hadn't realized that he'd been doing. It was cute nonetheless, and I wanted to hopefully one day get a picture of Castiel when he was least expecting it, so that I might be able to show the angel the pride he has in what he is.

Dean and Sam were going out, hunting per usual. Though instead of taking Castiel, like I'd thought they would, Nathaniel stated that there was a Nephylim that he needed to speak with that was in the town they were hunting in. So after several questions, and one test of how well Nathan could shoot a gun (pretty well might I add) they took off, leaving Castiel and I here by ourselves.

Had it not been for Nathaniel, who insisted that I stay at the motel where I was presumably safe, I would be out there with them both. So when they left after a half hour, I was stuck here for some odd hours of the day with Cas, who wasn't pleased either to be here. "Are you finished?" I'd been distracted, I looked my drawing that was halfway finished in the body now. I glanced back up at him, he didn't seem bored, and thinking back on his words he sounded a little anxious to stay where he was.

"Um-No, not yet. I'll be done in a moment though. If you would just hold your position a little bit longer I can show you what I have without any color." He nodded and continued sitting. I went back to the picture. I'd started at his feet, where I had drawn him barefooted in a biblical robe that didn't cover his feet. The farther up I went the more I started to expose his skin. His robe was open now, falling off of his shoulders and showing his chest. I could only guess what that looked like. His arms were rested on his knees, and his face stared forward. I paused only a moment when I looked at where the eyes would go. For the longest time, I sat there staring at those two blank spots. A part of me wanted to start drawing his eyes in color already, to pull out the beauty in them, to show him what he looked like to me and other humans. But I couldn't consider myself that anymore, could I? I wasn't a human any longer.

Mind made up I grabbed the blue and light blue pencils and added the color. I heard Castiel ask if he could see it before I started, but I just quickly answered, "I'll show you in a second. I just didn't want to do this part in pencil." Then after five minutes I flipped it around, showing it to the angel.

I just looked at the ground, until I felt a small tug in my hands where Castiel had taken the sketchpad from my hands, along with a pencil. Taking the chance I glanced up, his eyes were glued to the picture. The wonder and amazement in his eyes were enough to make me think this was the first time he had really seen himself not as an angel in his true form, but as what the world thought and angel was. What they believed them to be. How genuine and beautiful that they looked. That was what I grew up to see.

Unlike the grand Catholic churches, I grew up in a church that on the farthest wall was a painting of the Archangel Michael. I could remember when I was younger, 6 or 7 at the youngest, going down that hallway and sitting in front of the painting. Several attempts I tried to redraw him, to make him seem like his was alive on my pages but I could never get him to look as beautiful that the painter had done to put him on that wall. Every Sunday I would attempt the drawing, before I'd left I'd taken a picture on my uncles phone so that I could work on it at home. The printed out photo was sitting on my drawing board, next to a thousand sketches of the painting.

Castiel wasn't doing anything for a long time, until I saw him turn the page, rip it along the seams without harming the picture and turning to a blank page. His eyes glanced up at me and he was soon drawing his own picture. It didn't seem sketchy by any means, he seemed sure in every stroke of the pencil. From what I could seem when he rested the pad on his knee, he drew with hard lines. They were put in places for sured reasons, and they were perfect.

For a long time I just sat there, watching him like he had for me. It was fascinating to watch, to see him work. I wasn't sure if it was like this for all artists, but to me I could see every time he worked through how to move the pencil, how to place it on the page.

When he seemed to have finished he put the pencil down on the table next to him, beside the picture I had drawn earlier. He held the picture up, and I gasped. It was like I was staring at a different world. I was sitting, leg propped up close to my chest, arms curled around it. My head rested on my knee and my other leg dangled off the edge of a bench, instead of a bed. Two sets of wings were unfurled from my back, one coming up and curling around my side, the other set behind me and curled in almost a similar fashion. But what caught most of my eyes. I hadn't noticed when Castiel had picked up the gold and green from the casing and used them like I had for his eyes. When I stared at them I saw only flecks of gold on the rims of my eyes, and near my pupils were dark shades of green. Around the dark green were different shades of green, with some browns in there, but they eventually faded into the golden color I had only begun to see when I learned I am a Nephylim.

"Do you like it?" He asked, his hands together before him. I nodded, unable to really put the picture down. A part of me wanted to draw him again, just to see if I could repeat the same motion that he had done to draw me, but I knew that was impossible. This was flawless, unlike my sketchy style of drawing. I didn't look up, but eventually the picture was taken from my hands and replacing them were Castiel's hands.

His hands are soft, calloused in some areas from how much fighting he'd had to do in the past month. I let my fingers roam the surface of his hands, and a part of me wanted to move them further along up his arms and to his chest. I wanted to know him better, to see how far this could go between the both of us. The angel seemed to have a similar thought, his hands were starting to travel up my arms and eventually found themselves on my shoulders. I felt my own hands moving up his arms before he pulled away and walked off.

It was as if a spell was taken off at that moment, cause I heard the purr of the Impala then and looked to the clock. It was evening, but it wasn't late. Castiel seemed to be in a state of rage, surprising me. I hadn't noticed his anger earlier, had he been this way the whole time we'd been touching? Before I could ask, Nathaniel was walking in with a concerned look on his face. Dean and Sam weren't far behind, and they were covered in dried blood and sweat. I could only guess what they had run into during the hunt, and it hadn't been a werewolf like they had presumed.

_-Never Know Thy Truth-_

Sam took the shower first, not complaining one bit when they set their bags on the beds. Nathaniel sat on the bed across from Asariel, who was staring at Castiel from time to time in wonderment. Dean had walked over to the table to take his shoes off, where he spotted the two drawings.

He picked up Asariel's drawing of Castiel, and looked at the teen, "Hey, you draw this?" The Winchester asked, flipping it back around to look at it again. He was amazed at the detailed work, and the eyes. Had it been colored in Dean would have thought this was a photograph of Cas instead of a drawing.

The Nephylim glanced at Dean, "Yeah, I drew that up this afternoon." she stated, eyes flitting back and forth between Cas and Dean. The hunter didn't notice, but the angel had opted to sitting on the bed with Nathaniel. The prophet seemed to tense when he sat, but relaxed after he settled back into his thoughts again. Asariel licked the dryness from her lips, "So, what caused you to come home in this state?" She asked, motioning to the blood and sweat.

Dean frowned a bit and set the picture down. He ran a hand through his hair, and didn't speak for a long time. When he finally did Asariel was tense, along with Cas. "We ran into a couple of Demons, handled them pretty quickly, but they brought a hellhound... And they also had a prisoner with them," his green eyes shifted to Nathaniel, "That Nephylim that Nathan was gonna talk to was-"

"They were torturing him for information. Facts on how to kill Nephylim, and to find out how to get into heaven by using his grace... They also were trying to get information regarding Asariel for-neack- HIM. But I know Jeremiah too well to know that he didn't crack at all under their pressure. He's a tough kid." Nathaniel seemed proud when he spoke of the Nephylim, but Dean was still scowling.

With a shrug Dean continued, "Yeah, Jeremiah was there, and before we could even get close Crowley came in and stabbed Jeremiah with an angel blade. He was dead before he even hit the ground." Asariel's hands were at her mouth in an instant. She was shocked, and for some odd reason there was suddenly a comforting presence around her, like a warm blank or a father's comforting arm around her. Telling her everything would be alright.

Nathaniel's head was in his hands, Castiel's hard look on his face was enough to know that he didn't like the sound of a demon wielding an angel blade. Asariel looked up at Dean again, who was standing now, holding the back of the chair he'd been sitting in. "From now on Asariel... I don't want you to hunt. We can't risk anything going wrong with you there." For a moment there was tenderness in his words, kindness, but the feeling was gone the moment Sam opened the door to the bathroom. Shirtless, of course, he hadn't grabbed a shirt from bag when he walked in there. He'd been too distracted and used to when it was only him and Dean.

Nathaniel scowled when he raised his head, "Could you at least hurry and find a shirt? There is a lady present."

Sam scowled right back before slipping on a plane white t-shirt. His still wet hair made the t-shirt become transparent at the top anyways. Not that Asariel was complaining.

_-Never Know Thy Truth-_

The cross necklace was gripped firmly into my palm, I was sure that it would leave a permanent indentation in my hand with how hard I was squeezing it. I listened to the silent snoring of Sam and Dean, counting them until I got bored. Then I started counting sheep for the fifth time and got no where close to sleep. With complete frustration I got up from bed, throwing my legs over the side and getting out of bed. My sweats and tanktop stuck to my skin as I grabbed my shoes and a room key.

I walked silently over to the door, then walked out. Neither brother stirring. I had grabbed my coat by the door, putting it on to fight the nipping winter air. Though I could see my breath I could finally feel some sleepiness in my body. I'd always been able to sleep better in the cold.

A part of me wanted to go and grabbed my sketchpad from the room, the sky was beautiful and I wasn't falling asleep anytime soon. In my pocket I squeezed the cross, some part of me feeling watched. With wandering eyes I glanced to the side and saw a bench. Sitting there was Castiel, elbows on his knees seeming to be praying. It was against good judgement, but I walked over to him, sitting down beside the angel.

Castiel seemed to notice me because he shifted over, leaving some but not much space between us. We sat there for a moment, until Castiel sat up and breathed a heavy sigh. "You shouldn't be out here Asariel. Demons know what you look like now, they could try to take you away just as Dean-"

I stop his speech by resting my hand on his arm. It's warm compared to the air around us. I want nothing more than to snuggle into his side and sleep there. It would probably be more comfortable than the mattresses inside anyway. "I know, but I won't stay for long. I'm just out here till I'm tired enough to sleep in there... I have a lot on my mind, and I can't seem to answer all the questions."

He didn't argue, but his hand was over my in a short time. The anger from earlier seemed gone, like he was at peace for some odd reason. I didn't understand the angels strange mood swings, or why he would shift from gentle and warm to cold and calculating. Wiggling his fingers beneath my hand he brought my fingers up to his lips and kissed them.

My cheeks heated up, and I found myself looking at the ground in embarrassment. I was shocked to say the least when his other hand caressed the side of my face and brought my face up to meet his. We were a breath away from one another, a part of me wondered if he was going to pull back again and act as if nothing were happening. But he surprised me again by bringing me closer and laying his lips against mine.

A part of me was gasping, shocked, gasping for air even though I didn't need any air at the moment. I didn't realize it, but his hands had traveled to my sides, while my own hands were up behind his head. His tongue licked at my lips, asking to enter and I let him.

His tongue roamed my mouth heatedly, and a part of me wondered why I hadn't kissed this man-Angel sooner. He tasted like honey on my lips, so sweet I was sure that my teeth would rot within a week. When he did pull back I felt my cheeks flushed, and I was panting. He was perfectly fine, not so much a hair out of place except for the few I'd moved with my hands.

I was biting my lip, trying to hold myself back from kissing him again. Castiel's features seemed softer, and small hint of a smile was on his lips. It was almost nice to know that I had been the one to put it there. We didn't talk, but the more I stared I could see Castiel starting to think something over in his head. His eyes casted down only a moment before looking back up. "Asariel... I need to tell you something."

Tilting my head to the side I gazed into his eyes, "What is is Cas?"

He was hesitating, seeming to have the words caught in his throat. If it was this difficult to get perhaps I could tell him it could wait until he was ready. We'd only just kissed, it's not like I was expecting- "Asariel, I know who-"

He words were cut off by my screaming. I felt a pain in my back, my wings showing suddenly with black strings attached to them. I screamed again when I was pulled back and held flush against someones chest. Female to be precise.

"Naberius," Castiel hissed, but his cries of pain suddenly filled the air. I pulled against the demons hold, but soon I cried out as well.

"Ah, ah, ah, I'm in need of you little angel. Can't have you wandering off again where daddy can't find you." What was she talking about? Daddy? A part of me was scared, this demon seemed to know my father, someone I'd never met. Had they captured him as well? Was he actually still alive? "Let's go now, before those hunters wake up and ruin the fun." Then we were gone. Castiel's wide eyes the last thing I see before it all goes black.

**Read and Review **

**See you soon! **


	11. Part 10: Kept me from lying

**This took forever to do! My word****…**

**I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer;**

**I do not own Supernatural or its characters.**

**Asariel is mine!**

**[Part 10]**

It was hot metal against my skin, the burning sensation rousing me from the cold and withered state that I'd been in. I didn't look around, it was impossible anyhow. My eyes were covered by a thin material. Still I felt a burn on my collarbone, and I tried to move my hands to swipe it away. There was shift in my hands, but they didn't touch my face. My hands were bound in, what felt to be, rope.

There are two things that I know scare humans the most. It's taking away their ability to see, and move. Taking away the ability to hear would cause any human to thrash about and look for any sort of sound to listen to. The control of a situation is what they strive for. I was surprisingly calm, thinking rationally for a change. My mouth wasn't covered, but I was sure they had a gag nearby if I tried to scream. There wouldn't be a point to, the demon that took me had probably warded the place for angels so that I couldn't be found by Castiel.

Across the room I heard a door open, two sets of feet were walking towards me. Hushed and cold whispers leaving their mouths. "This is his daughter?" The demon asked, stopping just about a foot away from where I was sitting, "She doesn't look all that strong."

A slap and a hiss later the other, probably a demon harboring in a female vessel, spoke up. "Don't touch her, if you do there's no doubt that he'll destroy you. Then he'll go down to Hell to kill you a second time." I went rigid against the wall. These demons knew my father. The more and more I heard about him from their lying mouths, the more it made me think that my father was a fallen.

"What ever. He can kiss my butt, I'm gonna see just what makes his little pride and joy so special to him." The demon was kneeling next to me, and just as I felt his hands grasp some of my hair he was yanked away, accidentally pulling half of the blindfold with him. He hit the ground hard, but not before another man was on him in an instant, foot against his back pulling his hands up.

The demon screamed in agony, crying out in a strange tongue to the attacker. It shifted to english after a small time, but it was worthless pleadings as the man continued to pull back his arms. "I'm sorry, my King. Please, I won't try again, I won-"

"Be quiet insolent PIG!" The man yelled, the outline of wings forming from his back. They weren't demonic, not like the ones Naberius had when I had looked at her with my angelic eyes, rather than human. This man had angel wings, Fallen angels wings. He had two sets of wings like the archangels, much to my surprise. His heavier wings were broken and limp on the ground. I would be shocked if he could move his wings at all with the state that they are in. His second set, however, is like ice. His feathers shine, reflecting off the minimal light of the room, giving them just enough light to look dangerous. Those were wings meant not only for battle and war, but also beauty. "I show no mercy to those who defy my orders." A shuddered cracking sound resounded throughout the room, and I saw the man's foot dig and dig into the demons back until blood spurted from a hole he'd created.

The demon was calling out to anything, Pagan, God, Jesus, anything he thought that may save him. I hadn't thought a demon would cry out like that, but this man... this angel had to have been powerful if he was that afraid. There was something close to a spark in the angel's hand and the demon was gone, ashes left in his wake. When the man turned around, I saw blonde hair, blue-green eyes, how my eyes would get if I was out in the summer, his chest was smallish. In all honesty, he was just a hair shorter than Dean, but a smidge taller than Cas. He ran his hand through his hair, flicking his hand to order the other demon out of the room.

In a matter of moments we were alone. The angel staring down at me with those gold flinted, blue-green eyes. I stared back, though it was difficult to keep one eye on him while the other remained covered. Slowly his hand reached out and uncovered my other eye. Blinking a couple times to help my eyes adjust allowed me to see the smile that had spread across his face.

"Asariel," He stated, taking my face in his hands. If I hadn't seen the display before I would have probably thought he was a caring father. The blood and guts earlier didn't help his cause. I didn't reply to him, only stared, and eventually he brought his hands down to where the burning sensation was, pulling up the wing necklace. "Elena... She still gave you my gift." My heart was in my throat. _This angel... H-he can't be-_ His eyes shifted back to look at me. "It's good to see that you took care of it, just as she had when I'd given it to her. Back when she was pregnant with you, my daughter."

_-Never Know Thy Truth-_

He'd felt like an idiot. He should have rushed her inside the moment that he felt the demonic presence in the first place. Now Asariel was in danger and it was all his fault. Dean and Sam were rushing around him, throwing weapons into bags, books, clothes, food, and water. They hadn't carried around much beer anymore since Asariel had come along. No matter how many times they offered her a drink Asariel was firm in speaking how she loathed alcohol, and how it had taken away one of the lives of her classmates. Castiel could remember when Sam had heard the story he set down his beer and didn't pick up for the rest of that night.

Dean stalked past the angel, heading out the door to check over the impala so that they were sure no hiccups would occur on the road. Cas had suggested earlier letting him fly them all to where Asariel was hidden, but that plan all but shattered to pieces when he could no longer feel the Nephylim.

Nathaniel was adamant that HE, or Lucifer, would not harm her. For some reason Castiel did recall once overhearing that Nephylim's and their Angelic relative usually had a bond that would make it almost impossible for one to kill the other.

The prophet had also seemed to be unnaturally calm. Like he'd expected this to happen from the start. It was unsettling to the angel to say the least. Nathaniel was already out in the car, seeming to be in prayer for some hours after he'd learned of Asariel's kidnapping. Sam had snapped the angel from his trance, "Come on, Cas. We've gotta drop off Nathaniel at Bobby's before we search for Asariel." The angel didn't move, but nodded nonetheless. He didn't feel like arguing with the taller than six foot man before him, though he could have easily overpowered the human had he needed to.

Numbly Castiel moved towards the door, soon flying out the door and into the Impala. Nathaniel was still hunched over in the prayer, some tears were falling down his face when Castiel had taken a second glance. Prophets had been known to be emotional prayers, according to the rumors that went around the garrison. The tears weren't much of a shock to the angel, but he could see Nathaniel clutching a wooden cross around his neck. His gaze shifted over to the hunters who'd closed their doors almost simultaneously before starting the car.

They were on the road in a matter of seconds and Dean was too silent for the angels liking. Sam was on the phone with Bobby, going through their fathers journal as he spoke. It seemed to comfort and give Sam something to do with his hands while they traveled. The younger got off the phone after a quick goodbye.

Castiel had taken to looking out the window by this point, seemingly distracted. "How had Naberius even find her? I thought you had warded her against the angels and demons, Cas." The angel flinted his eyes to the side without moving his head.

"It's possible that Lucifer was able to find her regardlessly. He was once an Archangel, some of the simple wardings that I use could have possibly not been strong enough for Lucifer to be hidden from." His eyes went to the window once more.

Nathaniel shifted in his seat, "No, it wouldn't have been possible for Lucifer to find her. Wards or not. When she'd been born I had made sure that no angel would recognize who she was until she was at the age of... Well, when she was old enough to be considered important to start her part in the apocalypse. Even so, she should have been protected against detection."

Sam was looking at the prophet. "So really she could have stayed home and been alright. But that doesn't explain still how she was found." The hunter shook his head and then turned to Castiel. The angels hands were moving across his knees, circling the kneecap and he seemed to be longing when he'd stare into the distance.

After some silence fills the car until Nathaniel speaks up again, "Perhaps Lucifer had put a tracker on me. I would not be surprised if my escape had been planned so that his knights could take her." Castiel gripped his knee then and turned to the front of the car.

"What does Lucifer want with her?" The angel surprisingly asked, though the flaring nostrils caused the prophet to give him a weary glance.

The prophet found his hand gravitating towards holding his necklace again when he spoke, "It could be possible it is the maternal instincts of a father and daughter. Or there could be a bigger game afoot that we don't know about." His scrapped the outside of the cross, "In all of the years that I've been the Nephylim prophet, I have never come across a archangel's Nephylim... Much less one that was the daughter of a prophet and archangel."

"A prophet? Her mom was a prophet too? How many have you guys gone through since she's been born?" Dean asked, his hands still gripping the steering wheel in a very tense manner. Though Nathaniel and Castiel hadn't known Dean long, Sam knew all of his brother's habits. This was rare for Dean to get so worked up over someone that wasn't directly family, more or less someone who was related to Lucifer.

Nathaniel was staring straight ahead, his dark eyes watching the road for any signs of danger. "Elena, she was my sister. When we were first created God commanded that we become prophet's after some of the angels started to have children amongst the humans. Elena, the prophet of Fallen's while I took over the prophet of Nephylim. She took to the position very quickly, she was a natural prophet and was quick to enact any punishment or reward to an angel that deserved it. In the time before HIS fall we had just come into existence. Elena had just started as a prophet, there were fallen's before there were Nephylim so I was still in my training. When I would be released from Michael, after training, Elena would meet with me. One day she brought along with her HIM. They were inseparable, Elena held him in such a high light. He looked at her in a similar manner, but after he fell Elena searched for him. I don't know when she saw him again, but once he was thrown into the cage after falling Elena had said something about a small being starting to form in her. Had I known at the time she meant a child I may have known to keep her safe, and watch over her more closely. But at the time I had just started my duties as a prophet, I was overwhelmed and she hadn't for many millennia said anything about it. I won't forget when she came up to me one day after I'd talked with a new Nephylim that had been successfully born with his mother in tact.

When I'd turned them on their way Elena was standing there in a new dress, I'd known it was new because she had never owned a wedding dress. She wasn't worried, she was crying tears of joy. Millenia's I'd known her, I was there the day God had created her, I was there when she'd learned how to interpret messages from our father, I had been her shoulder to cry on when one of the angels would make fun of her for being a prophet rather than an angel. I'd been through all of it with her, but when she came to me that night telling me that she was to have HIS child... I turned my sister away. My heart was shattered, and I didn't know what to do by that point. Elena didn't argue, but I could see that she had been gravely upset by my reaction. Since that night we'd gone through several prophet's, over a dozen at least. Chuck was the prophet when Asariel had been born. I knew of her location, I had been on my way to receive her from the hospital when I was kidnapped." The car was silent for a long time, not even the radio was switched on to fill the silence.

Sam looked at his hands in his lap, "So would this have happened to Asariel had you been able to get her from the hospital?" The younger asked. Nathaniel turned his head away from the hunters up front to look out the window to his right.

"I can only hope that God had planned to save her."

_-Never Know Thy Truth-_

"Y-you're my father?" I asked the angel, who chuckled and moved his hand to move some hair behind my ear. Blush covered my cheeks I was sure. It's bad to say that you think your father isn't bad looking, but it was obvious. He was attractive, which only made me hope that maybe that it was just me expressing how my fathers vessel appeared. I thought Castiel was attractive, but he's using a vessel as well. Though Castiel had a personality to make up for me not really seeing his true form.

My father's smile cracked over his face, "Yes, I have been since you were conceived." _TMI. _Shifting my eyes away I felt my face heat up even worse. "Oh, don't be embarrassed, Asariel. It's a father's job to embarrass you." I flicked my gaze back before looking back. My lip was between my teeth once more and I felt some blood welling up again.

I ran my tongue over the small cut to taste the small tang of copper. My eyes were forced back to his, those gold flinted eyes stared straight into my own. "You are so beautiful, Asariel. Just like your mother... I wish I had been there to help her. She was my light in this world caked in darkness." He kissed my forehead, before pulling back and smiling at me. "But she has blessed you it seems. You got her figure, and light. The green eyes that she once had, but it's good to know that my blonde was given to you as well. You are a perfect mixture of us _both_, wouldn't you agree?" From his pocket he emerged a picture, which I could only believe to be that of my mother.

Glancing at the photo I nearly gasped. She had dark brown hair, green eyes, and near perfect skin. She wore a teal blue sweat in the picture and was smiling revealing a set of pearly white teeth. Around her neck, the same wing necklace that I had to remember her by. Her legs were hidden, but it was enough. I hadn't seen an image of my mother since I had been at my aunts, and none of them did my mother justice to what she truly looked like in this photo. At that moment I noticed that my hands could move from their confinements, I grabbed the photo slowly from my father and smiled at the image. After all these years I felt new connection to my mother.

My father had wrapped an arm around my shoulder and squeezed gently. I put my head on his shoulder, a part of me pretending that he hadn't just killed a demon without mercy or without malice. It was like we had been like this our lives, no demons, no angels, talk of Nephylim, or the stench of beer that stuck out like a sore thumb to her when she was with Sam and Dean. "My daughter I wish I could have found you sooner. I could have kept you safe. Warm. You would still know your mother. You would know me." My eyes closed gently. My head fell against his neck, curling up into his side. "Asariel, I will never lose you again."

_-Never Know Thy Truth-_

Bobby was getting the prophet settled when Castiel, Sam, and Dean walked back out to the Impala. "Nathaniel said he was held in a Warehouse about ten miles north of Loveland. If we get going we'll get there before nightfall. Then we can go in guns a blazing and see to it that Lucifer's behind is thoroughly torched." Dean grinned as he opened the drivers door. Castiel got in the back as Sam took the passenger side.

"Lucifer lives in a plane of fire and brimstone. Having his butt on fire will not feel much different to him than Hell." Castiel had a crease in his brow as the Impala roared to life and set down the road towards Loveland.

Dean grabbed the bridge of his nose. "Cas, it's just- No. Nevermind." He muttered at last, looking to the road again after Sam settled next to him to sleep the trip down.

_-Never Know Thy Truth-_

"They should not have left." Nathaniel stated, walking down the stairway just a half hour after the Winchesters have left. The old hunter looked at the prophet with a raised brow.

He set his beer down next to him, "Why would you say that Nathan?" Bobby asked, getting to his feet. Nathaniel walked up to a window and looked at the sky. His face was troubled, and he stepped back in a second before turning to the hunter.

His dark eyes were in a serious position. They didn't give way even when Bobby had looked away twice. "HE plans on their arrival. The more I am left alone I can remember bits and pieces of conversations that I'd overheard. HE had stated that he wanted Sam to know something... Hunter, tell me, had Sam had any contact with demons before Asariel had come into contact with them?"

Bobby grumbled then clearly stated, "Balls!" Then he walked across the foyer and up to the prophet. "Yeah, he met one demon. Her name was Ruby, other demons happen to be Azaziel and Lilith. Those names mean anything to you?" Bobby asked.

Nathaniel looked even more troubled. "Sam doesn't know then... Father how we have led them to the darkness without faith." He spoke out, not really paying attention to Bobby who was looking more and more confused. "Bobby Singer, there is something that you must know about Sam."

_-Never Know Thy Truth-_

Asariel was on her feet, twirling around to show off wings that she couldn't see. Her father sat on a chair a little ways away, a proud look on his face as he watched his daughter. "Your wings are very strong. In time you will be able to see them. My daughter, how proud I am." Asariel stopped twirling a moment to smile at her father.

She had never been praised so much in her life. For a while in her head she wondered if life would have been better had she'd been found by her father rather than being taken in by her aunt. "Thank you, Father." She stated, bowing slightly. This seemed to please her father more because soon enough he had captured her in his arms and lifted her off the ground to circle her around. Asariel laughed loudly and called out to be released. The angel did no such thing and only set her feet on the ground. Keeping his arms around her.

"My daughter. My precious Asariel." He whispered into her hair. The Nephylim smiled softly before burying her head in his chest. "If only I could hold you like this and never tire. I wish I had been able to hold you the night you were born."

Asariel had secretly been whispering in her head as well for that to have been so. At the moment she wanted nothing more than to be held by her father. He was cool against her skin, but it was comforting in an odd way. "They pull us away from each other, Asariel. The prophet and hunters. They don't wish your happiness only because of who I am."

The Nephylim scowled and looked up at her father, his eyes had gotten darker as he looked up at nothing, glaring at the wall. "What do they call you?" She hesitantly asked. This was new to her, the wraith the emitted from her father was blistering and hot. It scorched her though it left no marks. Something in the back of her head was screaming to get away, that it was too dangerous. Like looking at a grinning dog and some part wanted to run as fast you could to get away.

His grip only tightened on Asariel, "They call be a beast, a monster. What you call Satan or the devil. But they are wrong because my name is Lucifer. You my daughter have nothing to fear because of that name." At the word she cringed, stepping back only being forcefully pulled back into the embrace. "They knew that was name, did you know that? They knew the whole time and didn't tell you." His voice came out in a hiss. "They wanted you to have a positive outlook of your father. I have done nothing to you but compliment you. How can they think that my name would cause you grief other than what you hear from the mouth of a priest?"

She couldn't pull away, though her hands were spread across his chest pushing. His cold hands gripped her wrists tightly, "Why do you persist in getting away? What have you to fear?" He growled slightly, eyes narrowed at his daughter.

"I can't be. You cannot be Lucifer!" She cried out, suddenly on her butt on the ground with a shadowed angel over her. Lucifer's eyes were dark looking at his daughter.

"How dare-" He started, but soon enough a figure flipped him and threw him to the ground. It wasn't long, however, until Lucifer was back on his feet and glaring at the angel before him. "Castiel." He stated. "I hadn't expected you so soon."

Castiel pulled out his angel blade and twirled it slightly in his hand. "Lucifer." The former archangel smirked. "I will only tell you once, leave Asariel alone. I will take her back with me and I will not see you trying to take her again."

Asariel stared at Castiel a moment, then a snort came from the devil. "Can your words really be backed up by your actions? Your shaking before me even now, and this is not even my true vessel." Lucifer took a step forward, "What makes you think that I will heed your words?"

The angel took a step back, his serious facade almost shattering right there. He glanced back at Asariel on the ground, who was shaking out of fear. "The fact that I have your daughter who doesn't want anything to do with you. After learning who you truly are she will never consent to staying with you." Castiel bent to the ground to help Asariel to her feet. "When she learns even your name she will never want to see you."

That caused the devil to erupt in a hearty laugh. The angel stood confused, with a trembling Nephylim in his arms. His eyes flickered outside where the Winchesters were waiting. Castiel had let them handle some of the few demons that were left in the warehouse while he retrieved Asariel. When Lucifer stopped laughing he wiped a nonexistent tear from his face. "She already knows my name, Castiel." The angel's grip became tighter around Asariel. "She was simply shocked to hear it, but I have done nothing to cause her grief. So like _heck _I will let you take my daughter away from me a second time!"

The devil launched towards Castiel then, angel blade hitting angel blade. It was surprising and nearly caused the angel to lose the weapon already. Asariel dropped again, but hurried to her feet to run towards the exit. Lucifer seemed to notice and knocked her back from the doorway. "She will not leave me again!" He cried out, throwing Castiel back. He made to grab Asariel, but Cas had slashed his arm. Lucifer brought his arm back and held it to his side till the wound healed. "You... Will not make a fool of me." He hissed, as Cas was rammed against the back wall. His trench coat snagged and created a hole in the fabric. Lucifer slashed his this time, making a long cut along Castiel's torso. The angel cried out but didn't seem to affected as he dodged the second attack.

Castiel rolled across the floor before returning to his feet. He was looking right at Asariel, whom didn't seem to look at him but at Lucifer. There was concern in her eyes, something Castiel hadn't expected from her when she looked at the Devil. Cas cried out again when the blade cut across his shoulder this time due to his distraction.

He grabbed the wound and thrusted the arm to cut Lucifer. "Leave it be brother, we should not have to fight like this." He stated, taking his hand away when the cut healed. Lucifer thrusted again and Castiel grabbed his wrist. "Please."

Lucifer glared and pulled back, bringing Castiel stumbling forward where his fist came down and hit his shoulder out of place. Castiel dropped his blade then and gasped in pain. Lucifer watched him for a moment and brought his hand up with the final blow. Cas looked up as he was raising the blade, a pleading look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Lucifer whispered, but before he could make contact Castiel was covered by a feminine body which was slashed rather than stabbed. Eyes wide Lucifer looked in the eyes of his daughter, before she and the angel were gone in the blink of an eye.

**Read and Review **

**See you soon!**


End file.
